Fly Me Home
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. SciFi Fic. Sam's a human seeking a mate and he's a hunter, a legally recognized profession all across the universes now. Dean is a bounty hunting alien whose lonely and seeking a mate of his own. They find each other and begin a new adventure that spans through time and space, and brings many surprises in store for them as they move through it together.
1. The Maiden Voyage of Sam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Sci-Fi Fic. A sci-fi Winchester story. Based in futuristic where they live on planets and fly in space ships. Not a normal one, they don't live on Earth nor are they Earthlings. **

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Some hinted sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam's a human seeking a mate and he's a hunter, a legally recognized profession all across the universes now. Dean is a bounty hunting alien whose lonely and seeking a mate of his own. They find each other and begin a new adventure that spans through time and space, and brings many surprises in store for them as they move through it together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The year was 2457 A.D.

The room was full of seated beings, a mixture of them, some human, some not. But all were here for one purpose: marriage and mating. All hope for a good match. But only one could be chosen.

Samuel Singer nibbled his lip as he took his seat in the large room, eying the padded pallet in front of the larger throne-like chair across the room from the group of chairs he currently sat in.

He was good-looking enough, tall and lean, not too muscled and not so small he couldn't be called a twink either. He looked like a top. He came off as confident and self-assured. But he wasn't really a top; he wanted to be a bottom but nobody wanted a bottom more butch and manly than they were. They also might have a problem with the other side of his personality…the more exotic _erotic_ side. The one that had scared all the others off so far. Apparently someone had failed to mention that Submissives weren't likely to be the ones wielding the whip and toys and using them on you; that _that_ was the Dominant's job…but then again, those idiots had failed to show up for that class…obviously. And, also, no kinky man in his right mind would go for an unwilling man; so they _clearly_ were _not_ candidates for kink anytime soon.

He had tried to date humans, he'd done the club thing…hated it. He was saving himself and most dominant guys wanted to get laid along with their kink, and that was one thing Sam was not giving up; not even for a toy in him. He'd done a butt plug once before years ago, when being trained in it, but that's it. No sex was allowed. They wanted to get off…they had to do that themselves. His mouth and ass were _not_ available.

He would get himself off for them. They could watch, just not touch.

Most had agreed, got off, and then left. Others flatly had refused to play with him after he informed them of that fact.

Not unlike the men now.

Being kinky, into men and not in the least bit inclined to have sex with women, and not some pushover kind of man, scared them off. Sam was getting really tired of this. Tired of trying and being found lacking. They all wanted wussy little men that bowed to their every little petty wish and made them feel like big men, rather than the big bullies they _really_ were. 'Yes, Dear' was a common phrase they probably expected said men to say to them often, too. He may lean more toward the Submissive end of the spectrum but he didn't lean that far into it. Not for some mean bully kind of guy who would treat him like some kind of doormat/maid either. He may cook fairly well, and be willing to clean for a guy, but not because they just assumed it was their due as the 'man' of the house. Which insinuated he was the 'woman' of the house, which he most certainly _wasn't_.

He'd been raised to be better than that.

Being kinky and Dominant/ Submissive with each other was an equal partnership, each contributing and completing and meeting the other's needs; sharing and being equals to each other in their own way, the Submissive, granted, got most of the work but then again, they wanted it. The Dom gave them that job and his or her job was to help them do that job well, making each other better men or women, not making one less of a person than the other.

They wanted slaves, and Submissives most certainly were not slaves! Not even close…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was human, 100% Grade A all American Male, and proud of it. He'd discovered he liked kink when he was sixteen. He'd observed the kinky members in his Dad's clubs until he could do it for himself then his father had let him hire a Dom at 18 to teach himself how to do it. After that, he'd done that for a couple years then set off on his own. Then had tried dating, and other ways of finding men; all humans, of course. No one made him want them enough; they just hadn't…done it for him; so he'd given up on it for a bit.

Then the Earth had joined the Galactic Alliance of Planets and aliens had got on the menu. So he'd tried the new Government funded Galactic Interspecies Mating Organization. And here he was, two years later, still alone and hoping that this time, just once, the man liked _him_; not the next pretty little 'vanilla' person or alien that _wasn't_ him. At least he hoped they'd like him enough to ask for a personal interview. A really short one would be nice…

Being turned down all the time was getting depressing.

His father, Bobby Singer, lived on Earth and had supported his decision to do this. His only advice had been to choose with his head and heart, not his groin and dick. Pick for love, not because he was infatuated or desired the guy. This was a commitment, a marriage as real as any marriage on Earth. He should really want who he was with or he should move on. Don't choose just because you're lonely.

Sam was trying but it was so tempting to just give up and be what they wanted, rather than who he really was. Coming in last and being told to leave got old fast; especially after two years' worth of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time ticked by slowly as the candidates' eyes kept going to the clock unbidden as they waited for the prospective suitor to show up. They all sized each other up and Sam knew he wasn't the only one hoping he wasn't told to leave…again. They all had been through it. They may be competitive about it but, in the end, they knew it wasn't in their hands if they were chosen; it was for the suitor to decide that.

And the helpless feeling, the feeling of having no control over their choices here, was painful and scary in equal portions.

Then the doors at the far side of the hall opened and _he_ came in.

He was over ten feet tall, heavily muscled and green skinned, a dark green, and his eyes were glowing emeralds that sparkled in the lights overhead. He was strong built and wide shouldered, his white and gold tunic fit him well and flowed just past his hips, over matching loose fitting tunic pants, and he had burnished blonde hair with light green streaks through it. Little gold and green flecks showed in his dark green lashes over distinctly catlike eyes lined in black lines, reminding Sam of a cheetah he'd seen at a zoo once; which made him the most exotic and gorgeous alien he had seen so far.

The man's eyes swept the group as he took his seat then motioned to the pallet. "Present yourselves." He ordered. His gravelly and sexy voice said as the most heart stopping smile lit his petal-like light green lips, curving them up oh-so-sexily, in Sam's not so humble and suddenly unreasonably jealous opinion.

Sam watched as the others addressed him, standing and introducing themselves. Some knelt to do it, others offered it seductively, practically offering themselves like whores, in his opinion; he was still denying he was jealous at that point. In the meantime, he tried to figure out how to do his own presentation. The alien must have read his file and couldn't have missed the more exotic parts of his personality; Sam reasoned. He also couldn't have missed his flaws either.

The being was flawless, Sam thought sadly. Why would he want him, a lowly human, when he had the pick of so many others that were clearly better and more suited to his tastes…that were aliens like him even…how did a human like him even stand a chance against those things? He'd presented himself before, but mostly with words, even knelt, but he figured he'd rather get the rejection over with this time, before it got the chance to hurt him again.

So, taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that were threatening to choke him, he proceeded forward. Then stripped and went to his knees, bowing his head, then leaned forward and laid his arms to the floor over his head and rested his forehead to the pallet's soft surface. Bowing respectfully to the clearly Dominant being then stayed that way. Presenting himself the way his Training Dom had taught him to. He'd said this was the proper way for a Submissive to present himself when asked to, so Sam figured what the Hell, let's just be honest and get it over with…be honest for once about who he was and what he was looking for in his Mate. He wanted a man to love, to be lovers with and Submissive to at times. A man that would both dominate him and treat him as an equal at times, too.

In other words, a normal guy with kinky tendencies. Like him.

He clenched his eyes shut tight and held his breath, awaiting the polite refusal and order to get dressed. The polite 'no thank you' that usually followed every damn meeting he'd had with the men that had showed up so far was expected…why should this one be any different?

He also didn't move, he was presenting and one didn't move while 'presenting'…they waited to be told to move so he was doing so, like the good kinky man that he was.

It didn't come. Instead he heard the chair move and boots on the floor walking. He hoped not out of the room in disgust then sighed in relief when they sounded like they were getting closer. He was happy as he felt fingers run over his thighs and up to his shoulders and run through his tousled longer hair that the man tugged at gently, testing him. He moaned softly at finally being touched and maybe wanted again but somehow managed to be good and stayed still. The man then went back to playing with the back of his neck and shoulders, exploring and examining him. He let the man do it since this was more than he'd dare to hope for and he didn't want to spoil the moment. He would take what he could get from the man. He was doing what his father had said not to but couldn't stop himself from doing it…he was desperately lonely and doing it for that reason.

Wrong choice or not, he had made it and he wasn't going to change his mind this late in the game. It was too late to back out now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The man leaned over the man kneeling there and approved. He had indeed 'offered' himself well. He was beautiful in a manly kind of way, so that didn't hurt either. Nor was he ashamed of his choice of lifestyles, proudly showing his Submission when it would have been easier to settle for doing what the others had done. Dean had read his file and had found him intriguing…this didn't make him any less intriguing either. It also didn't help him desire him any less either.

To desire to take it even further, to the inevitable conclusion that usually followed when such an offering was presented and accepted. Dean held himself back with great difficulty at that point.

"Leave." He told the others, eyes and fingers still on Sam alone, eating up the sight of him kneeling there. "I wish to speak to this one."

The others let out sounds of disappointment but left, regret clearly etched on their faces as the large alien chose the human over them. Most were jealous, but others were hoping he got him. Sam was a nice guy and deserved to be happy, too. Competition didn't mean they weren't friends, it just meant they hid it well.

Dean pulled reluctantly himself away from the man and went to sit on a 'Fainting' couch nearby, tapping his lap with a hand. "Sam, come here." He said and the naked man got up and went to dress. "I didn't say dress. If I wanted you dressed, I'd have said so. I like you naked for now, come here." He restated firmly and Sam quickly walked over and sat on his lap. Dean situated him on the couch with him then, his bottom on the soft fabric and legs folded over Dean's larger legs. Spreading them slightly, he trailed fingers along Sam's strong thighs and back, pulling him to cuddle close as they talked. "You have a safe word you like?" He asked, testing the man. Only serious Submissives had one, so…

"Avalanche." Sam said softly, head down but smiling. Fingers trailing little circles on the man's chest over his silk shirt, hard muscles under such soft skin, he sighed. Like stone but warmer. He liked it. He also prayed the man wouldn't stop touching him the way he was at the moment; he really was enjoying it. He hadn't been touched for a very long time. One of the rules of the place was no getting involved or touching anyone else while searching for a mate while living there with them; in case they found their 'one' and wanted to share themselves with them instead. It was only fair to both parties if they did.

"So, tell me about yourself…" Dean insisted.

"My name is Samuel Singer. I'm human and from Earth. My Dad runs a BDSM club or two there. I grew up with it. I'm a Hunter; I've hunted since I was a child with my family. I also discovered I liked the more exotic stuff at sixteen but had to wait until 18 to learn how to do it. Dad helped me find a Dom to instruct me in it, but without actual sex or touching that way. The man was a gentleman." Sam said. "I learned the pleasurable side of it and…the punishments as well. Did them both so I'd know how they felt and what they were. Whipping, Flogging, and spanking followed. Then all the toys, clamps and such, clips, rings, things like that. I put a plug in at times and did myself occasionally until I mastered how to do it. Then moved onto masochistic things, pain play, and blood stuff. I did it and hated it. The masochism was great; I'm no pain freak but I liked it, it gets me excited and turns me on. The pain and blood was too much, but I tried it so I would know what I could take and couldn't." Sam looked down and sighed. "I'm a virgin, I swear."

"In what ways?" Dean asked. Impressed he'd gone so far to go through formal training like that. He could tell he had, he'd presented himself perfectly. "Did he…_touch_ you?"

He hated that thought but didn't say it.

"I've never done anal since my training and it was only a plug and dildo, and only a couple times briefly so I'd know how to do it later. I…I've been to a pleasure house before…once they did the United thing with the Galactic Alliance. I tried sex with an alien. I tried the females but nothing worked there; I figured it wouldn't. I never really liked women that way, as friends they were fine but as lovers…not so much. I tried this boy…no more than 18, he had blue skin and purple hair, and his nose was pressed in with strange gills over it between his eyes. I don't know what species he was…he sucked me and I came, then I fucked him twice with protection, and that was…six years ago…I think, it's been a really long time since I've touched anyone or be touched sexually, I do know that much." Sam said. "I've never let a man touch my ass or mouth that way…I was saving those. I don't top much; just that one time…I didn't really enjoy it that much, to be honest."

"But you want a normal life, too, regular sex, love making like men do without the kink at times?" Dean asked. He was kinky but also liked a more relaxed love-life and real life with his lovers. Being kinky didn't mean you didn't like a glass of wine, some conversation, and sharing a home and loving each other without bondage or anything between yourselves at times. It wasn't all about safe words or kink, but also included hopes to hear words of love, talk about work, or books, or other stuff. Talking things out and even something so mundane as finding out how their days went and sharing meals with each other. He wanted that, too. He hoped Sam did, too.

"Yes, I do." Sam admitted. "A bit of normal with the more exotic erotic stuff at times, too, would be great." His Dad had once said life existed outside the club, too. For him to understand that if he wanted to have a really fulfilling relationship. Kink was fine and dandy but more happened in life that whips and such could not fix…a little 'normal' balanced you out that way. One could not build a life on just Submission and such; there had been more to make it work in the long run. For love to grow between you.

"So you don't mind a man that's kind of kinky but also a regular guy, too?" Dean asked, leaning close as he cupped Sam's ass and found it well-muscled but firm, and found himself dying to kiss Sam.

"I'd love a guy a like that." Sam said leaning into him as well, Dean's hand sliding up his thigh to test his balls and dick as well, making him moan softly. "I'd love him a lot…with all my heart and serve him well."

"Say it, Sammy…name me…" Dean said brushing his lips over his like a whisper of a promise of Love Waiting.

"Master…" Sam sighed happily. "My love…my Mate?"

"Yes, all of those things, But 'Master' _only_ in the bedroom." Dean said and Sam licked a lip nervously and nodded. Then, unable to resist any longer, he swooped in and captured Sam's soft lips in a kiss that seared them both to the core and left them needy for more. "I want you, Sam. Be mine?"

"Yes, I'm yours." Sam said breathlessly. Dean then kissed him for a few more minutes then helped him up.

"You may get dressed now, Love. I will go make the arrangements." Dean said then headed out, green eyes glowing in the dying light of the windows; the lights overhead had dimmed automatically so they could have a more romantic atmosphere to talk in before. "Wait in here for me."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and smiled as Dean chuckled.

"My name is Dean. Call me that." Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam said and tested it on his tongue, liking it immediately. "I like it."

"I like 'Sam', too." Dean said and left. Sam dressed quickly and sat down again, watching the door and happily awaiting his new husband and Master to come for him. Dean returned soon after and they left to the Candidate's building to retrieve his things. "You will live with me now, Sam." Dean told him. "We will marry soon."

"I'd like that." Sam said. He had no real home here, hadn't since he joined the Mating Group and took a quarters there to stay in. This was expected. One lived there until their Mate chose them. They talked and agreed to it, then married. It happened fast but it was an effective system. "Where will we live?" Sam asked curiously as they headed to his little room.

"On my ship, of course. I live on my ship." Dean said and eyed the tiny room. A little bed, a nightstand with lamp, a few books on a shelf over it, and a desk and dresser nearby. That's it. Very Spartan really. He thought. Not a real home for him at all. It lacked any sense of the person living there. He figured that was the intended effect, since they were expected to find mates this way; not stay there forever.

A lonely little room, he reflected sadly as Sam gathered his things and approached him. "I'm ready." Sam told him, eager to be off and see their new home. Dean saw this and was pleased. Sam was perfect for him, he could tell that much already!

Then they headed to his ship to settle his new Mate in for the night, in separate quarters until they were wed. Sam in his bed would break what brittle control he'd found so far in pieces so Sam didn't get to go there yet. Later would happen though. Even though the six foot or so smaller human and ten foot tall massive alien might need to discuss how to go about sex later, too…he thought. He was not small down there, about average for his species but a lot larger than most humans could take. He'd have work into his Mate really carefully; maybe with a larger dildo or plug…he had one here somewhere, he was sure of it. That thought then led him to start digging one out and finding the largest one he had; it was molded after his own dick so he knew it would work best to prepare him.

Then headed to the man's room to get him ready for bed…with the plug in until the wedding night, of course. So he wouldn't hurt him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He approached Sam as he lay there, and said. "Sam, I need to do something to prepare you for my taking you later…on all fours please?"

Sam gave him a curious look and a wide scared look at the plug but did as ordered. Dean lubed it up with abundant amounts of lube and used fingers to work him open first, then slowly eased it in, eventually having Sam bite a pillow so he could push it all in with one hard push. Sam screamed into the pillow and tears touched his clenched eyes but he took it. Then Dean tenderly eased his ass into a more comfortable position for the night. "I'm sorry it hurts but…it's necessary. My actual dick has little pores that have a special lube they secrete during sex. It takes the pain away, soothes and helps relax your hole to receive me better, and also increases the pleasure you feel as you absorb it. You become addicted to being taken eventually. It makes it more acceptable for you in the end…literally. It is the size of my actual organ so you will be loose and pain free when we mate later. I'm sorry it hurt, but it won't later, I promise. We secrete pleasure aphrodisiacs from our bodies; it's a natural fluid we carry. It will inflame your body and mind for me and me alone…but I get the feeling you already feel that way…right? Am I reading you wrong?" Dean said anxiously. "It's only until tomorrow afternoon, then it's gone, keep it in. Please give this a chance…you won't regret it."

"It hurts…" Sam said tearing up at the pain.

"It will ease soon." Dean reassured him. "The lube has a healing and numbing agent in it. It should work soon."

Sam was already feeling the burning agony in his ass ebb to a low roar so he figured he was probably right. "Okay, I'll trust you on this."

He didn't want to…he wanted that monstrous dildo out of his bleeding ass; the blood on the sheets told him that much. It had torn him up a bit but it was healing, he could tell that already. He could feel himself already relaxing around it, getting used to it and realized the lube really did have a healing agent in it. He was grateful his Master had thought to use it on him before he did this. He understood why and agreed if he was to take his Mate the next day, a lot of stretching would definitely be called for.

Dean was a giant compared to his much smaller human form. His dick must be as well. Dean was trying to spare him pain later, so he forgave him for this now. He badly wanted to be penetrated by his mate, so he needed to be stretched to fit him better. Dean was thoughtful to do this for him. Sam thought. Even though having that thing rammed up his ass so unceremoniously could have been avoided. A little gentler way would have been nice!

He wasn't against a dildo in there, but damn he didn't think he'd be able to sleep with it there.

Dean offered him a golden cup and Sam eyed it uncertainly. "It's a sleeping drought, so you can sleep better. I know that plug isn't comfortable so I want you to be able to sleep and not feel it in you…please take it?" Dean asked and Sam drank it, finding it very tasty, like vanilla and cherries mixed. "Goodnight, Sam." He said as the drug took effect. "I love you."

"Good night, Dean." Sam said then was out. Dean was sad he couldn't say he loved him back but knew it was probably too soon for a human to know it. He, on the other hand, had fallen for the man as soon as he'd stripped and presented himself before him. He'd loved him instantly.

Sam would grow to love him, Dean was sure of it. And couldn't wait for the matching collars they would soon wear, showing their kinky status. Normal couples got rings and prestige. Kinky ones got collars and exclusive entry and privileges to all the more Exotic places in their world, and more freedom with their sex play. Normal ones lived normal boring lives in fancy high buildings and pretty cities. Kinky ones tended to have more dangerous jobs and lived more risqué lives. They weren't divided into social classes but the normal ones tended to get better perks from society but Dean didn't mind. He was a Bounty Hunter, and Sam would be one with him now; he was a Hunter already so that helped. He'd hunt with _him_ after this. Sam could also help run his ship as well with him, too. He only had two other crew members…he was the pilot, Ash did the computer stuff, and Jo did the navigation. Sam could help with the other stuff, or take the co-pilot seat if he had the inclination. His file said he was trained to fly one, so he'd do well at it.

Dean's father was a retired hunter. Not for the law, like him, but of the Supernatural, which seemed to have become a problem for all the Worlds lately. Vampiric aliens, Were aliens, and even stranger ones were showing up. His prey wasn't normal anymore, they were _different_. The Supernatural had infected them and the hunters like Sam and his folks, Dean's family, too, fought them with him. On their own, flying through galaxy after galaxy to do so.

Barely going home themselves. Dean's family were nomadic as well, but kept a homestead on his home planet, Zoric 1.

If Sam's Dad was who he thought he was, the best hunter there ever had been, the one that had trained his cousins and his folks to hunt the way they did, then he was sure Sam already knew how to, too. Bobby would have trained his son to hunt the Supernatural as well, if only just for personal protection. He had mentioned he had a son before, they just hadn't pushed it. They spoke often, his parents and Bobby, but hadn't seen each other in over twenty years.

Not since a couple years after a demon had killed Karen, Bobby's wife, and he'd gone into hunting, and then retired a few years later to do the information hub thing. There were hundreds in each galaxy; so they were easily accessible to both Bounty Hunters and Bounty Hunters alike, of all species; none were discriminated against. They fought the evil that had taken over their worlds as best they could, so all the help they could find was appreciated.

Even that from a massive being over ten feet tall and multicolored, like Dean and his family. Even three eyed and multi-limbed hunters were springing up. All species were getting involved and Dean was grateful for the help. Several alien species now lived on Earth as well, and Earthlings lived on alien worlds, too. Mated to them, lived with them, and, for the most part, they got along very well…despite looking much different than the littler beings that most Earthlings were.

Not unlike his Sam asleep in the next room. Dean dozed but found sleep an elusive prey and soon gave up on it, settling for going to helm to help Ash install the new engines they'd bought the day before.

Xxxxxxxx

"Can't sleep?" Ash teased him, Ash was blue skinned and violet haired, with white gold eyes with no pupils, but about the size of Dean's species. Jo was pink skinned with purple hair, Ash's mate and fellow Calledorian... their planet being several cre-secs away. They called their folks often but hadn't been back in over a year to visit. Dean visited when he ran into his folks and family at places he landed at sometimes in hunts.

Being nomadic meant they had to steal what time they had while they could. So they tried to. And they talked via coms and vid chats often.

"No, too excited and worried about tomorrow." Dean said as he tightened some bolts for them. "He just got the dildo in to prepare him for me, and it hurt…I hated to do it but it's the only way he could ever accommodate me…think he hates me for it?"

"Nah, you explained why and all, right? Did he say no?" Ash asked, taking the wrench to tighten his own bolt.

"No, he said it was fine. I explained about our secretions and he agreed it would be better that way." Dean said.

"Then he doesn't hate you." Ash reassured his friend. "It's all just new to him…hell, Jo wore one for a week before she let me fuck her. I was huge and she was scared. But married me anyway. Now she takes me fine and loves me more as well. It's just a bad moment all mates have to go through when they are with us."

Ash secreted Pleasure as well, only Calledorian and Zoricians did this, so did Jo; so they were equally addicted to each other, and didn't mind it at all. It even made their connection to each other stronger, much like he hoped it would do for him and Sam as well. Everyone knew the Zorician fluids did it, but not the Calledorian ones, and they kept that a secret, too, just in case someone went after their kind because of it as well. So far no one knew that and they were left alone. The Zoricians were not so lucky…they were hunted down for their fluids and damned if they wished they weren't.

Ash banged the side of the engine and hollered right about then; interrupting Dean's preoccupied thoughts . "Start it up, honey…see how she runs now!" He said to Jo and it powered up, running loud then quiet, making him nod happily. "Well, one down, three more to go. Wanna help, Dean?" He asked the green man.

"Love to." Dean said and soon they were working on another engine…and waiting expectantly for the next day's events. Hoping Sam didn't change his mind about mating to him. He knew this pain part would end soon. The secretions also worked on Sam's libido, making him yearn for his mate more once they took effect. They also affected his ass and the hole there. Making him open and ready for him at all times once the lube and secretions changed him back there to suit his Mate's organ better.

It wouldn't hurt ever again. Dean was sure of that. He was raised to know that.

He just hoped Sam let him continue to where it didn't hurt the man, that he'd give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him on this one… and not change his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sam awoke to breakfast in bed and flowers on the tray, Dean offering it nervously.

He sat up and winced as the dildo made his ass ache but said nothing, doing his best to ignore it. He wanted this being, he wanted to marry and mate to him…and if it included an oversized toy in his ass so it wouldn't hurt later when he was taken…he was all for it. A throb shot through him as he sat wrong and he sighed in relief when he adjusted to a better position soon after.

"It still hurt too much?" Dean asked worried. He'd noticed the wince.

"It aches but doesn't hurt. The lube is helping, thank you for using it." Sam said and offered his lips for a kiss. Dean leaned down and kissed him then, pouring his heart into their kiss and moaning softly. Then breaking it to sit by Sam with his own tray to eat with him. "Roses…where did you get them from?" He knew they were rare and hard to come by.

"I know a couple here with a flower shop, they had some Earth flowers and I thought you'd like these best." Dean said and held them out to Sam, who sniffed and took them smiling, happy eyes on him.

"They must have been expensive…" Sam objected. Dean wasn't that well off, how could he afford this?

"They are old friends, and they gave me a good deal on them." Dean said. "Don't worry, I could afford them."

"Okay, but I don't want you to go to any extremes for me financially. I am perfectly willing to live within modest means if I have to. I always have." Sam insisted.

"I won't, and I live pretty modestly really, so a splurge for my Mate sometimes won't break the budget…trust me, love. You're worth the extra expense, Sam. I'd do anything for you…I really do love you." Dean reassured him, he wasn't rich by any stretch of the imagination, but he had some money saved up.

"I'm growing to love you, too." Sam admitted, "Could do without the pain in my ass but…oh, well. If it helps you mate to me better, I'm all for a bit of pain."

"I was worried you'd say no after this." Dean confessed. "Our kind, our species, we're bigger everywhere… so we learned ways to help our mates…" Dean tried to find the right phrase here. "Adapt to our more massive bodies easier. We try not to hurt our mates, believe me."

"Did your mom go through this for her wedding night?" Sam asked. It was a custom? Damn, that was one weird custom. Painful, too!

"Yes, in both holes. Mating requires we take our Mates completely for it join us fully. She was waiting for two days with hers in before they did it. Then she never hurt from sex with him again." Dean said matter of factly.

"How did they meet?" Sam asked, surprising him by cuddling into his side and chest, and laying his legs over Dean's for him to touch and caress like before. Dean doing just that as they talked now and Sam rested his head against Dean's chest again. His fingers making little explorative trails along his body and Dean let him, giving him free reign to touch him.

"Mom was kidnapped by some slavers from our planet. Dad found her on a hunt and bought her, then freed her soon after. He killed the slaver for taking her and then he married her, since he'd loved her at first sight. They mated two days later. Then he trained her to hunt, and now they hunt together." Dean said. "My brother, Adam, works on a poorer planet as a doctor, but he's the holdout. We all hunt for the most part. Are pretty nomadic."

"What's your planet like? Do you have a real home there?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we have a homestead on Zoric 1. That's its name. It's a fairly small planet. We do mostly ranching and farming there. We raise horses, cattle, and sheep…Earth ones. We copied their DNA when they went extinct and cloned them, then let them breed and now they just run free there, natural ones like the ones before on Earth. My Uncles, Caleb and Jim, run it for us when we can't be there. They are our foremen and they do a good job with it…they are real cowboy types…so they enjoy running a ranch and don't mind us not being there. We make pretty good money, too." Dean said at Sam's amazed look he gave him. "Our sky is pink during the day, but blue at night. Our suns, we have four, are red, green, fuchsia, and lavender. But our moons, there are three of those, are a light blue, light pink, and light yellow. It's a very colorful place. Our water is blue, like your Caribbean on Earth there and there's no pollution…we have air cleansers everywhere so they keep it pristine."

"So it's a peaceful place?" Sam asked, Earth was nice but had gotten warlike and more monsters kept showing up, keeping Earth and alien hunters busy most of the time.

"Yes, we have no war, famine, or hunger there." Dean said then got sad. "Dad once told me that evil only used to exist on Earth, the monsters I mean, sorry. But that they stowed away on ships once you joined our alliance. Then found their ways to other worlds and tainted them, especially the demons. That's why the other beings I arrest are different than before sometimes…they are possessed or something."

"Yeah, my Dad said the same thing when I asked." Sam admitted.

"Tell me about him, you growing up." Dean said and Sam smiled wistfully as he recalled it.

"I was five when my Mom was possessed and tried to kill me, Dad shot her and his friend, Rufus, helped put her down. I was hurt so I was taken to the hospital and they said it was a car accident. Mom was gone and I went home soon after. Dad hunted for years then just quit, never said why…then opened his first BDSM club in our home town, a year later another one in another city nearby, and soon he had about ten. He still has them. He's a dominant, but he respects my Submissive preferences. Says it's just as good to be Submissive or Dominant, but neither choice entitles you to throw your self-respect and dignity away to do either and nor do they make you less than you were before you chose to be either way. You are still you and worthy of love and respect; however you choose to play or live." Sam said then shook his head. "I watched the kink once I hit fifteen…I used to sneak peeks before bedtime; our home was above the place so it wasn't that hard to catch them doing it. Sixteen when I found myself aroused by it and figured out I liked it. Nearly seventeen when I found out I was Submissive, and eighteen when I asked to trained in it. And at twenty, Dad said I knew what I was doing, and said it was up to me where it went from here, that he wouldn't stand in my way if and when I chose a Dom of my own someday."

"Did you?" Dean asked, jealousy rearing its head again at the thought of anyone else touching Sam that way. Dominating _his_ Submissive when they clearly weren't Sam's true mate, like _Dean_ was!

"I tried, but when they found there would be no touching outside of the toys and such, no penetration or blow jobs, and they'd have to work out their own releases…well, they went away and I moved onto normal relationships. But again they had to have sex and I wouldn't do it, so we broke up. Taunted me was I waiting for the priesthood or what? Said to give it up already. But I still didn't, I just gave _them_ up." Sam said. "Then I hunted with some friends and…joined the Mating place to see if I'd have better luck with them. I just figured an alien might be more to my tastes then…and you were." Sam said blushing and getting kissed for the compliment. "You have no idea how scared I was you'd turn me down. That's why I did the presentation thing, to get the rejection over with. They were fine with how I looked, for the most part. They said I was too much smaller than them most of the time, too full of myself…like having confidence was wrong or something! I'm still Submissive, just not all the time. And I happen to feel being Submissive sexually does not translate to being someone's bitch, housekeeper, and cook, nor does it mean one has to bow and scrape at your feet 24 hours a day either. One deserves a life outside of their home. I always had one…and this is _not_ selling myself into slavery, despite what those guys thought. They just wanted some little twink to clean, cook, and tend to them, without giving them an ounce of freedom or respect for what they could do for them, for the potential for love and goodness they held inside them they were meant to share with their future mates; _not_ so they could become their doormats."

He shrugged at that. "I was too…manly for them, not nearly feminine or pretty enough for them…I was a guy, what did they expect? Not to mention, they found out I was really serious about my leather and kinkiness, and that scared them off much quicker! I'm submissive, I do not have a whip nor did I have bondage waiting to tie them up and make them bleed from it whipping them…that's not how Submission's works. Hell, it's not even what Dominance is about! But tell them that…they didn't listen, they just said no and asked me to leave. Some even called me a sick freak and stuff like that." He nodded at Dean's look and added. "I've seen how many men go to my Dad's clubs…so I'm very aware that I'm not the only one like this…there are hundreds of us. People just like to pretend we're not there. Just like they think if we just sleep with a girl we'll just change our minds instantly about being gay, or that we always want _them_, despite them being Straight and very undesirable for that fact alone. No gay guy in his right mind would ever look at a straight guy and say, "Hey, you are the most desirable thing in the room." Then just fuck said straight guy right over a table immediately…but they always expected me to. For nearly two years, they did that and I was so expecting you to, too."

"I wouldn't have done that. I was looking for a kinky mate like you, too." Dean said shrugging. "I've been looking for years, too."

"Well, not anymore." Sam said happily offering his fingers to lick and Dean sucked them clean, earning a moan from Sam. He soon kissed down his chest and took him in his mouth, sucking him hard and fast until he came twice then went back up to kiss and cuddle him again. "Today this thing comes out, and you make love to me…and we get to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Even with the painful dildo experience, you'd still marry me?" Dean said.

"Yes, but I could have done without the dildo." Sam teased, knowing better.

"You couldn't have, trust me. I'd have broken you without doing it first." Dean said seriously then smiled. "You want to go to the bathroom? I can get it out then put it back in once you're ready for it?"

"I could use your help with that. I do have to go." Sam admitted and headed to the bathroom where Dean eased it out for him and let him go. Then he bathed and got on the bed again, and Dean worked it back in. Then Sam, finding out it didn't hurt this time, felt a few test thrusts and found they felt so good he moaned, and Dean used it to peg his prostate until he came crying out Dean's name, begging for more. To which Dean used the dildo to fuck him the rest of the morning and stroked him as he came for him every time he did it to him. Then left it in as soon as the wedding time got closer.

He cuddled Sam after that as he savored his afterglow. "I saw it didn't hurt that time." Dean teased his sated Mate-to-be. "You liked that?"

"I loved it, and could definitely see getting addicted to it, toy and all." Sam said and chuckled. "Sorry about being a baby before. It actually feels fantastic now, rubbing against my prostate with every movement I make…I love it! So going to be ready for you soon, damn!"

"Told you so." Dean said and felt relieved again. But was also very happy that Sam had liked it so far with him. "The wedding is soon. We should dress and get ready to go." He got up now and took the trays, leaving Sam to change clothes again. "See you soon, baby."

"See you soon, Dean." Sam said and bit back a moan as it rubbed inside him again. He now had a new thought. Sure that the pain wouldn't kill him…but then again, the pleasure his Master gave him just might!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean led Sam to the dimly lit holographic room and they waited. The computer soon showed their 'priest' there and they turned to face it. They were being married on Scaric 3, a small but pretty resort planet, like Dean had wished they could. He didn't have the premium package…no fancy rooms or servants to tend them. Nothing but gold and leather collars for each of them, and a computer wedding. He'd saved what he could for their honeymoon but then had to use it to buy the engines that had blown on their last trip…which left him unable to do anything nice for his new husband but he still decided he could offer him some mind blowing sex and all the love he could ever ask for instead, sure that Sam would like that gift better anyway. Their honeymoon would just have to wait.

Sam said he did and so did Dean, slipping collars on each other when told to. Locking them in place as well. Then they were married and headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they were back on the ship in their shared room and Sam was on all fours again and waiting excitedly. Dean pulled out the dildo and set it aside then lubed himself up and ate Sam's ass until he screamed in tormented pleasure; too turned on for any other words but 'please' and 'now!'.

Dean inched himself into him, going slow as Sam hissed as he was stretched opened wider by every inch he took into him. He gently kissed Sam's back and stroked his dick as he moved into him, soon being fully seated to hilt in the man and fighting to be gentle when it felt too good to not move finally. Dean felt the secretions come out of his pores and waited for them to take effect. Sam writhed soon after that, head back in mindless bliss as it took him and addicted him with every bit he absorbed. And then Dean moved, slow at first but faster and harder as Sam turned more passionate and moaning his name and "Master!" with every thrust finally.

The sexually addicting chemicals in his secretion claiming Sam as his pleasure whore, his Mate, and willing sex slave in the process. That's why he'd stayed a virgin, too. His people enslaved others with their sperm, secretions, and their organs alone to the point of abuse if it was used cruelly. Dean, however, was not cruel and had no intention of owning no one else but Sam nor of being with anyone else ever again.

The stronger effects wouldn't last that long, the mindless need to be pleasured by their Master faded gradually to a constant ache to be taken at all times and taken at their Mate's bidding and Will; but it was manageable. Sam would be able to control his addiction; Dean had chosen him for that reason, too. He didn't want a mindless pleasure slave, he wanted an equal Mate. He couldn't help what his species was or that their gift was sexual enslavement when they first took you. It was the strange chemical makeup of their fluids that did that, and they couldn't change that.

But that didn't stop others less kind than him from using it to enslave anyone they wanted to have sex with against their wills, from enslaving and taking people they shouldn't, and making slaves of them to sell later when they tired of their 'toys' and they ended up in pleasure houses, or sold to the highest bidders as their personal sex slaves as well. By then they didn't care, as long as they were fucked and used sexually; all thoughts of self-preservation or their own needs or wants gone but for pleasing the next dick that would fuck them and fill them…such an evil abuse of a gift one should only give their mate! Dean thought and regretted the pain his kind had caused so many innocents. He'd heard that the laws would soon be enacted and enforced to stop that. His Dad and their government leading the charge. The ruling Council heard them out and agreed it was wrong what they were doing and were going to put a stop to that. Mating and doing it was fine, but forcing them into slavery was wrong and they'd be dealt with harshly if they did it. John and Dean were grateful they had listened and not judged them for the evil their species did. Only a small fraction did it anyway. Most waited to be fall in love and be mated before having sex with their Mates; to keep the effects to just their own Mates and only for their mutual pleasures; never to enslave or abuse them like the slavers among them were doing.

It wasn't fair to do that. Turn a free man into a slave against his Will. It was reprehensible and sickened them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was so tight on Dean now, but still Dean held back until their pleasure was painful and undeniable anymore, then sank teeth into his neck and broke skin, his saliva going into the cut and joining Sam's bloodstream, and stealing the last bit of his resistance to its effects. Claiming him and turning him immortal as they fucked more and he came with a scream, Dean filling him often as he knotted and stayed there.

For three days they stayed attached and Sam stayed pretty mindless and enthralled to Dean's gift. Then the knot dispersed it's full load into him and they waited for it stop flooding his body. Dean eased himself out of Sam then, he was passed out by then and they'd been sleeping off and on as the knot did its job, taking him to the tub, where he bathed with Sam and washed him tenderly and laid him in bed again.

Then cuddled the clinging sex slave Sam momentarily was to his chest, knowing this was not the lasting part of it. The craving and need for Dean's cock however would be. But most mates dealt with that rather well with lots of sex, and no more mindless bliss like they had the first time. He just couldn't touch him sexually for a few days until it subsided to that level finally. Sam would hate it but it would save his sanity. His mother had gone through that, too. And so had Jo. And so had Dorian when Dante had mated to her. It was a normal precaution.

Days later, Sam emerged from his stasis the chemicals had put him in and dressed after reading Dean's note. Sniffing the flower he'd left him, he headed to the bridge, smiling and feeling an intense urge to be fucked by him again. But knowing he wouldn't be anytime soon. Dean had outlined everything in the note.

Including why they had to wait. For penetration or any kind of touch, except little kisses and small but brief touches. "Mental freedom is overrated!" Sam groaned and went in search of his Mate to try to convince him otherwise. Which was not easy.

Dean gazed at him with love but only kissed him, held his hand then let go. Cuddled some but kept it brief as well. But Sam won that battle.

That night, as Dean slept, he got his supplies ready. Then, the next morning cycle, he woke Dean up with a blow job and Dean found himself tied to their bed. And Sam demanded, nay, _insisted_ that he make him his willing pleasure whore and slave. Dean, being the naturally stubborn soul he was, resisted…of course.

"Sam, no. you don't understand!" Dean argued even while Sam rode him and let the secretions addict him further.

"Dean, yes! I am not leaving this bed and neither are you until I am fully enslaved and enthralled to you! I don't care about that bullshit about no free will! That is total bullshit! I will always have it _and_ be your pleasure slave…I can do it and I want to be…please don't deny me your gift…It's mine anyway, I am your Mate after all…and I want it!" Sam pleaded. "It's not wrong to addict your mate that way if they agree they want to be…think of it as your wedding gift to me…and mine to you."

"You'll never age again, Sam! What I did already merely made slowed your aging for few years. But if you keep doing this, not only will you be this age forever, you'd be Immortal! You will eventually be a Pleasure Slave whose only thoughts are of pleasure with me and me as your Master…literally! Stop this immediately and untie me." Dean argued. Already seeing that Sam was not going to do it, but he had to get control of himself and talk some sense into the man! He had never meant to enslave him that way.

"One, you are already going to be my Master, once we get to the kinky stuff…" Sam said then saw Dean's arched brow.

"What do you mean 'once we get to the kinky stuff'? I do believe you are already there…I am tied to the bed after all, forced into submission…" Dean teased. Okay, not so much Submissive as Sam's willing slave, but still…the concept fit. He wasn't against doing this with Sam again later…maybe with a whip, flogger or paddle being wielded by his mate being used on him but…not right this minute.

"Fine, we're being kinky…just not kinky the way _I_ want us to be. I'd have to be the one tied to the bed and being forced to submit if that was to be true." Sam teased back then leaned in for a kiss as he came then rode him some more. "And, two, the more I am addicted to you, the less likely I am to ever look at any other man again…or want them. I'd only want you. And, three, I want this and will take it if you don't go along with this…I meant it! I'm a hunter, I can tie a damn great knot if I want to…and now I want to! So…what is your decision?" He paused his movements, making Dean want more but feeling like a selfish jerk for agreeing that he might want Sam this way, too. Damn Sam for being so persuasive, he thought then shrugged.

"Yes, Sam, fuck me and I'll enslave you. Are you happy now?" Dean said then Sam nodded, offering his neck where the other bite was still healing. "I'll be good to you, not overuse you…no matter what the pleasure or fluids do to you…remember I love you and am going to show you that every day of our lives now."

"I will." Sam promised then whispered, "Enslave me, my love, my Master. Bite me and claim me."

Dean had never heard a sweeter offer, so he took Sam up on it.

Then fucked him for another week straight without barely stopping and kept filling him his fluids so he didn't need food or anything else. All other body functions held off and not needed until his mate was enslaved to his pleasure and whims; just the way he had asked to be. Sam felt the changes and still did it. Dean felt his lover changing and gave him more, and in the end Sam got his way and his head fell back in one last orgasm and he felt his Will slide to the side, making room, and Dean's take its place right next to and around his own, and welcomed it in his surrender to his Master's claim over him; body, soul, and heart. His beautiful alien stealing all he had and keeping it for himself and leaving Sam with nothing but a burning craving in his mind and body for him for the rest of Eternity. An Eternity spent serving him now, his every desire and pleasure Sam's to fulfill, and no one else's ever again.

Sam had one last thought as he passed out and the enslavement put him into stasis again to finish its work; reforming him and his Will to fit his Master's Will now.

"I love this man." He whispered in his sleep and Dean leaned down to kiss him, grateful for the gift Sam had just given him. "I'm his entirely now." He may not have been aware he was saying these things but Dean was. And they made his heart soar to hear them from his beloved's lips as he drifted off on him.

"Yes, Sam, you are. As I am yours. I love you, too." Dean said then covered him up after washing him off and redressing him. He'd be out for a while now. The deeper the addiction, the enslavement, the longer one slept. He wouldn't be able to judge how deeply he'd claimed Sam's Will until he woke up. Until then he'd let him rest. He'd done as he'd been asked and found that, despite his earlier objections, he was looking forward to his new pleasure slave serving him more and loving him all the more for wanting this with Dean of all people. He didn't deserve Sam but he damn well intended on keeping him. And keeping him happy and fully satisfied as well.

He was his Slave now after all. And, with a beautiful Slave one loved as much as he loved Sam, it really should be required to keep them happy and by your side for the rest of your shared lives together!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later, Sam woke up and his body burned with desire long before the hunger for food or drink hit him, and he knew only one man could fix it. His Master, Dean. So he headed to the bridge then groaned as Dean smiled and welcomed him with a kiss, then gave him a grope to his hard dick, licking a lip at it. "I'll fix that and you later, baby. For now, come up here and show me how well you can fly a ship."

"But…" Sam objected, Dean's refusal to fuck him and make the burning stop inside him was going to drive him insane here!

"You asked for this, Sam, I warned you what it would be like. Don't look at me like that." Dean teased then pointed to the co-pilot's seat. "I will fulfill your desire and need only when _I_ want to, not when _you_ want me to…I am the Master of you now, never forget that, love. And I am content with making it build for now. It will be sweet torment for you, and I will take great pleasure in seeing you squirm from it. You look so sexy this way. You were right , Sam…you do make an excellent Pleasure Slave. Now…take the controls and fly our ship….that's an order." He still kissed Sam's neck where his bite was now a white scar on his neck that would never fade. "I love you, Sammy. I want you to find some Free Will, Baby…find some for me, be the way you were. Be the man I fell in love with in that hall, please?" Dean pleaded, touching his lips softly and tracing them with a fingertip. "Be the man I love, Sam. Be yourself. Be strong, baby boy…like I know you really are. You just have forgotten just how strong you are. I won't touch you again until you do, so please try? I do love you, Sam. But I don't want some mindless fuck slave, never that. I want the Mate I chose."

"I love you, too…Dean…you sadistic bastard you." Sam groaned as another wave of need hit him but he fought it, finding it getting easier to impose his Will over his body's Will the more as he did so. Then realized that was Dean's purpose. To help him Master his own body's demands, to encourage him to be stronger and be himself; not some mindless fuck slave and whore for him. Dean didn't want that, didn't need that. He wanted and needed Sam to stay the way he was before but also the way he was now. Dean knew Sam wouldn't want to be a whore and slave that way, so he was helping him not to be.

Sam didn't want to be ruled by his damn body's every urge and was going to fight it until he had control of himself again; like he did _before_ this enslavement thing. They could indulge it later in the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom, he wanted to be as strong and confident as he really was. He didn't want to lose himself to his favorite addiction. One he loved but knew he had to control or he'd be lost to it forever.

And neither he nor his mate wanted that. More passionate sex, yes. A more devoted slave in the bedroom along with more constant sex, yes, they wanted that, too, it was mutual. But not some fuck slave with no thoughts of his own…no, Sam realized, he didn't want that at all, and he agreed with Dean; it should wait.

So he set the controls to go faster and let her fly…showing his Master that he really did know how to fly a spaceship….and could be a good Mate to him, too.

Dean saw these thoughts flit across his mate's expressive face and was proud of him. And glad he hadn't lost the strength to be himself, despite everything that life had thrown at him. He wanted the man that was brave enough to present himself bare naked in a room full of people in a position that laid him bare to them and screamed the truth of who he was and what he wanted far more eloquently than words ever could have.

A man brave enough to show and state what he wanted and demand to be what he wanted to be, without regret or hesitation. That was the man Dean wanted, and that was the man Sam was going to be. He saw it in his eyes as he noticed Dean staring at him intently. "What? Am I doing badly?" Sam asked nervously then relaxed as Dean chuckled and shook his head, pride lacing his every look and word now.

"No, Sam, you are doing well. So well that I think I will let you fly us to my home planet…Dad just sent a message to us…he's waiting there with my family to meet you, babe." Dean said smiling as Sam simultaneously blushed and paled with worry at the same time.

"What if they don't like me?" Sam asked, eyes straight as he flew the ship.

"They will love you." Dean said and closed his eyes to nap. He was tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep for a few weeks and Sam had it. He would take nap. It was nice having a co-pilot to help him this way, especially one as great as Sam was. "I already do. So why wouldn't they?"

"Me, too." Sam responded and chuckled himself as Dean soon snored softly, his lips forming a pouting light green flower of sorts as he did so, his green skin shimmering in the starlight coming in the front window. His lashes shining and he looked so happy. Sam thought as he gazed adoringly at him then went back to flying. "Ash, Jo, set our course. Which way am I going here?" Sam asked the pair that smirked at them from the back.

"Turn twelve degrees south and go straight." Jo said then added. "Congratulations, Sam. Welcome to the 'Impala'. And you are doing great, Dean was right…you are a natural after all."

"On it, correcting course…and thank you, Jo. That means a lot coming from you guys." Sam said softly, blushing at the compliment. "I can't wait to see his World, he makes it sound so beautiful."

"It is, we love it when we get to visit, but with us always so busy, it's rare we get to. A real bed and bath is nice at times, we never know when we are going to get there again." Ash said and pushing in some coordinates. "We got a clear path, according to the radar. No asteroids today, that's a lucky break. That's what took out our engine last time, thing got stuck in it and broke into pieces, broke one, damaged the others. We had to buy new ones."

"I'll be careful." Sam said and smiled into the universe unfolding before him, feeling truly happy for the first time since he had went to the Mating place. "This is my ship and home now, too…I'll take really good care of her."

"Now you sound like him." Jo groaned, looking at Dean. "He treats her like she's alive and they're in love."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us that feel that way." Sam said stroking her dash. "She's a great ship."

"Ugh, now there are two them…at least they can get that three-way going now." She said and ignored Sam now.

Ash and Sam did the same to her. But they all still laughed at their jokes and the banter.

Because Sam wasn't wrong. She was their home and a great ship. And they would all take good care of their gleaming black and chrome beauty of a ship and their home. It hadn't started that way, but it had ended up that way, and no one really regretted it.

Not even Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

John watched as the Impala landed on the landing pad near their ranch and ran to greet them. His deep blue skin was the color of Caribbean Water, Sam noticed it through the windshield and thought it was very pretty. And it made him miss his own Earth home.

"Dean?" Sam said softly as he unhooked his harness to disembark onto Ziroc 1.

"Yes, babe?" Dean said, shutting down systems by flicking switches with Ash and Jo; getting those by him.

"Can we visit my Dad next? He will want to meet you, too." Sam said. "After we leave here, and when we have time, okay?"

"Sure, I was going to bring that up later anyway. He sent you a com message while you were out, forgot to tell you. It's saved in the system on your comlink. You can hear it once we get off here. I told him about us, about the slave thing, too. He says he's proud of you and loves you. He told me to tell you to bring me to meet him in person now that you have a Mate. He was worried you wouldn't find one." Dean chuckled at the man's words and added. "He said he's glad you found that kinky Mate you've been looking for."

"Sounds like Dad." Sam said nodding, grabbing his comlink pad so he could see the message later himself and call him back. "How long are we here?"

"Just for the holidays. It is the Three Moon Festival for three days now. Then in April in Earth Calendar time, we celebrate the Four Sun Harvest Celebration…it's like Christmas on Earth, but we give parts of our harvests and our best meat to each other instead. We celebrate one of them every six months. We get our neighbors together for each holiday and pass out the harvest and meat, share a meal and sing and dance to give thanks to the Suns and Moons for providing us with a good harvest and prosperous lives. You'll like it." Dean said taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. "You are so beautiful, my mate."

"So are you." Sam said as they got out to see John impatiently waiting for him. "I remember you…you trained me with Dad when I was a kid…John, I remember you now."

"Yes, Sam, you should! But I'll forgive you for forgetting me, just this once…since you make my son so happy." John teased him after giving him a hug. "Welcome to our homestead, come meet the rest of us again. I suppose you heard that Dorian and Dante finally mated?"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. They were so close and fought so much when we were kids I should have known they would. How's that new law coming along? Dean mentioned you were meeting with the Galactic Council about it on the way here. You are still hunting, right?" Sam asked. John was really pushing for the law prohibiting others from using their Zirocian fluids to enslave or coerce others without their explicit permission to be their slaves. It was the number one way so many unwilling people were finding themselves sold into slavery and turned into sex slaves lately. John vehemently objected to Zirocians using their secretions to turn anyone they pleased into Pleasure Slaves for them and then selling them as sex slaves later when they tired of their 'Pets'.

No one disagreed either. They too thought their gifts should only be shared with willing mates and other Zirocians. No one should know that pleasure but the one you loved, that's it. It was too dangerous a thing to use against anyone otherwise.

"Yeah, you?" John asked. "Not as a bounty hunter, right? Hunting the supernatural is more important. If they get a foothold in this universe and the others, we are all screwed."

"Yeah, still hunting. Dean agreed to hunt with me between the Bounty Hunting thing he does for the Council. We're both trained for it, so we're good with that." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm going to hunt now, too. Sam feels we should keep doing it, so we will." Dean said wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back against him. Kissing his cheek and making Sam burn for him, but Sam ignored it as well. He'd be strong against his physical urges. He was stronger than his need for pleasure with Dean. He was more than that to him. Dean needed him to be and so did Sam.

"I sure hope so, we need all the help we can get. So, Sam, are you a partial slave or full?" John asked observing Sam's expression from before.

"Full but still myself. Dean said he figured I would be able to fight it this way. That's why he chose me." Sam said.

"I'm full, too." Jo admitted.

"I'm partially." Mary said coming up to hug them now, her blonde hair blowing in the solar winds and her blue eyes bright with interest. "I don't mind, the addiction makes the sex better, trust me."

"Yes, it does." Dorian said coming up as well with Dante in tow, hugging Sam tight before letting him go. "Damn but you grew up handsome…if only I met you first…" She said, making both Dante and Dean growl in jealousy at the same time, but for different reasons. "Down, boys, I was just kidding…kind of. I love my Mate but you did grow up fine as hell. It's nice to see you again, what's it been, ten years?"

"Fifteen." Sam said and laughed as Dean squeezed him tighter. "I can't breathe, babe. Please lighten up…I'm yours, you know that." He swatted Dean's hand until he loosened up his hold on him finally but didn't let go. "Jealous thing!"

He saw that Dante was doing the same with Dorian and they exchanged eyerolls and annoyed looks at the behaviors of their possessive mates. "I'm fully enslaved, darling. You have nothing to worry about." Dorian reassured Dante playfully, a sultry note slipping into her voice. Desire evident in her eyes as she found herself soundly kissed by him.

"I know. I just like to hold you, Dori." Dante purred into her neck and kissed her ear. "You _are_ all _mine_ though."

"Yes, I am." Dorian said chuckling as John waved them inside. "Supper's ready, let's get in there before Ash and them eat it all." She waved at two men that approached and introduced them. "This is Caleb and Jim, our uncles. They run this place while we're gone and live here, too. This is Sam Singer, Dean's new Mate. Me and Dante own the Ranch down the hill there. We run horses and cattle, but not sheep…that's their thing. My cousin run it for me, we travel and hunt a lot like you do so that's out for us."

"Nice to meet you." Both men said and shook his extended hand in turns. "Let's go eat, we're starved." Caleb said heading in with Jim at his heels, the others with them.

Then prepared the gift baskets for the meeting later where they would be exchanging them with the others in the community. Steaks, fruits, and veggies filled overflowing baskets, seven of them. Their offering to the moons and for their neighbors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** They visit Bobby and Earth, John and his family go with them to see Bobby again.


	2. New Crew Mates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Sci-Fi Fic. A sci-fi Winchester story. Based in futuristic where they live on planets and fly in space ships. Not a normal one, they don't live on Earth nor are they Earthlings. **

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Human!Sam/Alien!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **They are on their way to free a Zirocian that's enslaved and join their family for some hunts. Bobby faces a danger that may change his life forever. Will they survive what fate has in store for Bobby or will they lose him to it?

More crewmates join them and find a home of their own with the Zirocian and his Mate on their ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beginning Descent to landing, two hundred feet and counting." Sam said then added. "Damn, can't see anywhere to land…"

"Forgot how rocky this planet was, sorry." Dean said taking control of the ship from him. "Landing strips hidden." He pulled up then lowered again to land on a small strip of black dirt. It blended in well with the black rock around it. Sam wondered how Dean could even find it. It was invisible! Dean read his Mate's thought on his expressive face then chuckled. "I'm used to it. The first few times I landed here, I tore up the bottom of the ship, slashed the wheels, and took out the landing gear…wasn't pretty."

"I suppose I'll get used to it also then." Sam said worrying he'd do the same when he did it.

"You'll do fine, baby." Dean reassured him and they shut it down. On their way away from the ship they saw a three armed grey man waving their way, so they headed to him. "Sevix, nice to see you. What did you need? You mentioned Zoric Slaves?" Enslaving Zoricians, even willing ones, was illegal and for good reason. You couldn't have sex with them, or you got addicted and enslaved yourself, and they only had one special appeal. Their fluids, which was why it was illegal.

They were bought, taken to a Harvester machine, where they were laid down on a conveyor belt and then ran through the machine. It drained and sucked them dry of all their fluids then they were sent through the next machine. Which took the skin and dead tissues, pulverized them to powder and collected it, then the bones were done the same to. Zoric slaves had a very short life span. Dean thought growling in horror at what could happen to them. Two days at most, less if the harvester machine, which was also an illegal device, was nearby and available.

Zoric slaves were a rare commodity and hardly ever taken.

The reason why they were taken was easy, their fluids. How was less simple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As far as history went, the Zoric planets, there were three of them in a line, close together, held a common thread with all the other planets in the known universes. They all had a painful history and they all had a similar one but the Zorician planets, and many others, some like them, had learned from history…while some others hadn't. Most of them, at least.

Sure, the Zoricians may be over ten feet tall and pure muscle, and looked like warriors, but they were farmers and ranchers; not warriors, at least not way back then.

A long time ago, marauders ruled the skies, taking what they wanted, and that was what they took from the more peace loving planets. Meeting their needs by killing and abusing the populace of said planets.

Zoric was such a place back then. They had no defenses, were totally peaceful. They were easily taken. They started with Zoric 3 and by the time they hit Zoric 1, the authorities had recently gotten there to protect them. The troops had finally shown up. Some were harmed by then but not many. No one died there. The marauders were killed but still…they had learned their lesson.

They needed to learn to defend themselves so it didn't happen again. So they contacted some of the stronger Warrior planets and proposed a trade; food and meat, and some fluids from the families there, in return for them training their young people in battle to be like them for four years. After that, they would be free to roam from their planet and considered able to defend themselves properly and not a moment until then. The four years could be done consecutively, most did, but others did it for a while then did it in spurts between their planet and the Warrior one they were working with; the one that they were being trained that is. They got a host family and stayed with them the whole time and were protected by them.

The Warrior planets were glad to help and were diligent in training them, abiding by the set rules. No sex with them, no breaking skin or touching their fluids. No touching them sexually in anyway. Mating could happen but carefully if it happened. Zoricians always chose their mates for love, they were too addictive not to. When you enslaved your mate, you had to be sure you wanted them because they were yours for life after the fluids got them and you. Most mated to other Zoricians but some chose others from other planets, all were welcome. Zoric was tolerant of most species and preferences. Some chose same sex mates, others opposite. Mating wasn't important but keeping from accidentally enslaving someone to you was. It was illegal, too, and considered rape, and punished severely.

There was no room for compromise where Zoricians and their secretions were concerned. It was too dangerous not to. Zorician fluids were the most sought after control fluid and aphrodisiacs on all the worlds. Which was why they were so sought after as slaves and killed soon after for them, or 'Harvested' as it was termed. Wording or not, the authorities still considered it murder.

Slavery was legal, as long as you willingly agreed to it and volunteered to it. You had a say in if one could own you, and if you didn't like them, you were to be sold again or released, and the being got their money back. Slavers hated that rule but some poor souls sold themselves to provide money for their families or to find Mates, or to find better lives. There were many reasons why they did it and no one blamed them for it. Unwilling slaves were saved and released, their captors were put in prison and unable to deal in slavery again; legal or otherwise.

Some evil Zoricians used their own fluids to enslave others, made them pleasure slaves for them after they had rejected them or they just kidnapped them and did it anyway because they could, then sold them when they were done. Many species had it done to them, mostly young attractive ones. These slavers were killed on sight, and their slaves were sent to pleasure houses that specialized in Zorician pleasure slaves; to be rehabilitated and help them to be able to handle their sexual needs better.

But the Zoric slaves were not so lucky. Their slavers were imprisoned but they were always killed themselves. A horrible fate for any being, Dean thought and winced.

Anyway, at puberty, 13 or 14, Zoric youths, males and females alike, were sent for training to the planets. Slavers got them there. The Zorician Planets were too protected to take them from the planets themselves. So they would raid places, homes where the Zoric youths were housed, taking them if they could from there. They shot down their ships in space and boarded them when they stopped their training and were on their way home or on their way back, and they caught them when they ran away unprotected from their mentors, stealing ships and such to go home; pouting and sulking like children when it got too hard. Endangering themselves in the process and many paid the ultimate price for their petulance, Dean thought, sad for those that were killed or lost that way.

And the lost ones usually ended up sold and dead for their troubles more often than not.

Dean had done his four years with no incident on Craliz, a warrior planet. They covered all kinds of battle and assassination skills and he had been an apt pupil. Dorian and Dante had went to Selin, learned weapons and assassination skills, a little bit of hand to hand but not much, mostly assassination training; it was a big skill for them. Their family could teach them the hand to hand stuff. Ash and the others had went to others but all had done theirs at one time and no one had went after them.

The slavers were getting braver these days. Dean thought as they approached the market, eying the slaves on the pedestals and considering getting a couple, to help on his ship, not for sex. He spotted two big ones that looked adept at that kind of work and gave some gold to Sam. "Get them if you can, we need some help on the ship." Dean pointed to two big handsome men at the end of the line and Sam went to do it. Dean and the sheriff went to get the Zoric slave before he was sold off and killed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sold!" The auctioneer shouted then went still as a gun hit his chest. "Sirs?" He asked uncertainly.

"He's a Zorician. You were bound by law to free him when you got him then to call us." The sheriff said. "You are under arrest."

Dean already had the buyer in cuffs and kneeling. "Free him." He ordered the attendant sternly. The simpering man ran to do so and the crying Zoric youth sobbed as he fell to his knees in relief. "Take him to the Black carrier over there. First, however, please get him some clothes and wash him off. And if he was touched, I will kill the one that did it."

"No one touched him, Sir. We were afraid of his fluids." The man said.

"As well you should have been! Now do as I say and attend to him." Dean growled as they took the men to the jail and put them into cells, the Nanobyte wall closing in front of each of the prisoners. He then headed to find Sam and found him with two men in waist tunics and nothing else by the carrier. Their heads were bowed and they looked worried. "Look up, never down. What are your names?" Dean asked, grabbing some spare work overalls from the back of the carrier and offering them to the men. They slipped them on gratefully and smiled as they looked at directly him now.

"I am Castiel. From Salong, the Resort planet." The dark haired one said, his blue eyes searching Dean and Sam for their reasons for buying him and what they might require of him. Seeming to be willing to whatever that was.

"I am Gabriel, his brother." The taller brown haired one said and his brown eyes looked much happier than Castiel's. And definitely didn't look like he was trying to figure out what they would require of _him_, and definitely not willing do anything they might want of him. Watching the man, Dean realized there was not a Submissive bone in this man's body and had to wonder why he'd sell himself this way if that was case…the thought troubled him greatly.

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is my Mate, Sam. We work off a Transport ship we own. We are honest men. We are also hunters. We are Zoricians, well, I am. Sam is human but Immortal, and all mine; so we will not touch you sexually. Our crew is Zorician and Calledorian and are all properly mated to each other; so they also won't touch you either. Don't worry." Dean told them and saw reluctance become confusion on both their faces. "Get in, we have to go. He must be returned to the planet. His mentor is very worried about him…Tantus, you had no sense! What were you thinking taking off on your own like that?" Dean scolded the boy. "You could have just _asked_ them to take you home."

"I was angry, I'm sorry." Tantus said wiping tears away.

"Angry or not, you could have been killed. You knew how risky it was for you to be alone that way." Dean said as they drove to the ship. "You want to go home or to Selin?" He had freedom and choices in his training schedule, they all had.

"Selin. I shouldn't have ran off that way. Brelix must be worried about me…" Tantus said.

"He is. That's why I've spent a week searching for you as soon as he called you were missing." Dean said then smiled. "He will be most pleased you are safe again."

"He hates me…I do _everything_ wrong." Tantus said sadly.

"That's not true. You are a born rancher, not a warrior. You are bound to mess up. You just need to learn to fight and defend yourself, and us, and that's it. It's not a life's endeavor, son." He reassured the kid.

"He always seems so…_displeased_ with me." Tantus said getting out to get into the ship with the two slaves, whose collars glimmered dimly in the sun's purple light.

"He's just that way. He doesn't smile much, that's true. But he says you are doing well. You are just hesitant to believe in yourself or your skills. He's trying to instill confidence in you…he says you have great potential to be a great warrior if you chose to do so. He even said he'd refer you to the Police Authority after your training if you wanted to do that. You have a great talent for it." Dean told him.

"But he…" Tantus stopped then thought about it. Brelix barely corrected him during training, insisted on sparring with him personally and never made him redo his drills, not much anyway…and suddenly realized why. "I'm such a fool."

"Yes, you were." Dean said ruffling his hair. "But not anymore." He suspected Brelix was interested in Tantus as more than a pupil and that was why he was coming off so sternly. He was fighting his feelings for him; they were inappropriate. He was only fifteen, and mating wasn't allowed until 18. Dean respected him for that. Love was never easy and he saw Brelix's being extremely difficult. "Did you run because you have feelings for him? Be honest." Dean said and saw Tantus blush.

"I did. It's not right but…I do." Tantus said. "He couldn't possibly ever care for me, too. I couldn't take it anymore." His heart was breaking so he'd ran away to forget the alien he loved too much. Even he knew it was inappropriate. But it didn't change how he felt about him a single bit.

"He loves you, too." Dean admitted and saw the boy's eyes light up in surprise. "But he's fighting it like you are. So go easy on him, okay? In a few years, you can marry and mate, I promise."

"Can I stay there with him, on Selin?" Tantus said relaxing now that he knew why his mentor was so cold to him before; keeping his distance the way he had been.

"After you mate, it's your choice." Dean said and smiled. "Don't tell him I told you; he didn't tell me. I could just tell, I swear."

"Oh, so…okay, I'll wait for him to say so." Tantus said happily. "I love him so much."

"He feels the same, which makes it hard on you both, but inappropriate to pursue. Do not push it, wait until it's legal, understand?" Dean admonished him.

"Yes, I won't be so bratty now…" Tantus said quietly, wondering how in hell he was going to go for three years without being with his intended Mate. How they would resist each other for that long.

"Don't do that. He likes your brattiness, he told me so. It's his favorite of your personality traits…I wouldn't change that if I were you. Just take the training seriously. Don't touch him or flirt too much, and keep your desires to yourselves; that should make it easier. Admitting it later to each other is fine; just don't do more than that." Dean advised.

"I won't mess this up, I swear, Dean." Tantus said then headed into his room to rest. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Dean said as he shut the door behind him and headed to meet their new workers. He knew it would have broken Brelix's heart for Tantus to die and that loss of his Mate would have driven him into a mindless rage against the slaver that had got him killed…not to mention the merchant and the buyer…yeah, Brelix would have been devastated if Tantus had been harmed that way. He had really missed and regretted driving the boy away…he'd promised to be a little nicer to him when he came back, and to keep his desires to himself, despite the fact that the Mating Call between them was so temptingly strong.

By the time he turned his attention back to the others, Sam had their Slaves' collars off and was explaining why they had really bought them when he got there. "We will pay you a percentage of our earnings. To us you are not slaves; you are free. That is why we took the collars off. Do you have any experience with ships?" He asked.

"We are not free, we belong to you." Castiel said firmly.

"I like being free, brother. Speak for yourself." Gabriel said rubbing his neck. Not missing his damn collar in the least. He'd only done it so Cas wouldn't be alone and unprotected. He hadn't really desired to be sold at all. His gold shimmery skin glowed darkly now, reflecting his mood like a mood light. He was upset, Dean could tell. "You won't use him that way, you promise?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"No, I just needed help on the ship and you two seemed capable, so I had Sam get you. I never really wanted a slave that did 'slave' things, just workers." Dean reassured him.

"I will belong to you still." Castiel repeated.

"Fine, you will be a 'free, paid, and unordered around' Slave." Dean teased the man.

"Yes, I will be." Castiel said, totally missing the joke Dean has just teased him with, Dean saw he really didn't get teasing well…and resolved to teach him to later, he'd make a good friend, once he got out of his 'slave' mentality, that was.

"And I am _Dean _or Captain; no 'Master' stuff or 'Sir' unless it's a captain thing, got it?" Dean said.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said. It still sounded like 'Sir' but at least he wasn't saying it, Dean thought relieved. "I can keep the collar then?" He eyed the metal collar sadly…he missed it on his throat already.

"No, you can't. But…I think we can _compromise_." Dean said and motioned them over. "We could make it into bracelets that look like shackles but that don't lock…that might appease him? What do you think, Gabriel? If he wants this, I don't dare deny him it. He'll grow used to being free soon as he finds his Mate then he won't feel like he's a slave anymore…_hopefully_. You can hold onto his wages for him until then; he won't accept them so you could hold them for him." Dean suggested.

"That could work for now. Give him time to get used to the freedom, find him a good Mate…I'd like that. He's a good man, a hard worker, so…he'll work out well." Gabriel said then added. "I'm a mechanic. I have a knack with mechanical things. I could work on your engine in the back…do a tune up and keep it running for you."

"That could work, we fired ours last trip out to Selin…bastard crashed us when he didn't fix the engine when I told him to and it just shut down, in mid-air, mind you. Six armed and three genitalia or not, those Selinian fuckers get violent when you crush their leader's meeting hall…especially while they are still in it." Dean scowled. "It was either fire him or they would rip him apart with their bare hands…and they were serious about doing it, too." Dean pointed out.

"Whose been working on it since then?" Gabriel asked. Whoever it was wasn't doing it very well, it was making really bad sounds at the moment. He was afraid he'd have a lot of repair work to do to get it running smoothly again.

"I have." Dean admitted. "I'm good with mechanical stuff, too, but I can't fly my ship and work on the engine at the same time, so I got behind on some work that needs done to it and we're missing several crucial parts which I am picking up here shortly from one of my suppliers. But I do need an engineer and mechanic to keep it going, you're hired. Well, Cas, what can you do?"

"I can do the unloading and loading of cargo, I used to do that at a previous job I used to have. That and I can cook fairly well…if you need a cook." Cas said. "I went to a chef's school, almost graduated, too…before the damn marauders came and killed everyone. Gabe barely got me out with some others without being caught. He saved my life, like he usually does. He's very protective. I just get into trouble usually."

"So…how did you get this way? Why did you sell yourselves?" Dean had to ask, he saw Cas as one but not Gabriel, why had he done something he so _obviously_ hated?

Then saw his caring look at his brother and realized why. He'd done it for Cas. And admired his sacrifice.

"Our Dad, he owed a debt and we paid it. That's what we sold ourselves for, what you paid for us went straight to the loan shark that was going to hurt him for the money. We set it up that way." Cas said calmly eying them, Gabe looked furious. Something about their situation had made him pissed. Dean had to know why.

"I'll explain more later." Gabriel said grimly, unable to talk about it yet. "Please wait to hear it?"

"Okay." Dean said worried eyes on them but he let it go for the moment like Gabriel had asked him to. "Get to work. Gabriel, see why the engine keeps cutting off at odd moments. There are some parts are in the cargo bay, see Jo for where they are if you need them. She loaded them, she'd know. Cas, get in the kitchen, it's late. Make us a late dinner." He ordered and headed to the bridge, thinking he'd find out eventually what was going on with those Solangian brothers later. For now he hoped they found life on his ship happier than the ones they'd replaced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabriel, I know it's a bit of a touchy subject…but what happened to you with the slaver?" Dean asked one day as Gabe adjusted and installed the new Atmospheric Adjuster into the engine. "You won't talk about it and it's bothering you…I thought we were friends. Tell me." He urged. "I know you have nightmares, Gabe, I heard them. The walls are thin, sorry."

"It's nothing I won't get over." Gabe said as he avoided Dean's gaze.

"'Nothing' doesn't keep you up at night, and it sure as hell doesn't make you scream into pillows." Dean pointed out.

"Dean…" Gabe groaned.

"Spill." Dean said then Gabe nodded, surrendering, Dean had been at him for days now, hounding him to talk. And he was right, he had been thinking about it more often.

"The things he did…they haunt me. It's difficult for me to get close to anyone that way because they just remind me of him." Gabe admitted vaguely.

"What did he do? And who's 'he'?" Dean said and patted the bench beside him. Gabe sat there now and shrugged.

"It all started with Cas trying to help our Dad out of his gambling debt. See, Cas had his mind set on selling himself to get it paid off. I had heard what happened to slaves so I offered to go with him. He fought it but caved eventually. As long as we were sold as a pair…pairs got better prices, and as brothers we definitely would get a better price, too…I researched it. So I was all for letting the bastard pay his own damn debt, but…Cas insisted on bailing him out. I couldn't talk him out of it. So we did the contract, and specified we be sold together. The Slaver said he didn't have the joint contract with him, but if we signed separate ones, he'd do a joint one later…so we agreed to it. He promised to sell us as a pair anyway if a buyer was interested. So we signed. He lied, shocker, boy, were we idiots! Then the next day he…said he changed his mind. We would be sold separately. I begged him not to, said I'd do anything but leave Cas…that's when he said there was a way. He could be talked into it…if I would make it worth his while. I said no. He said fine, Cas would be sold first, there was a Pleasure House that would love a man like him. I was horrified. So I did it. I said I'd do it. He had me…I sucked him. He came in my mouth and it was sickening. He said as long as I did that, he'd keep considering it. He got worse, playing with my hole with a little metal thing, stimulating me. I came despite not wanting to, the metal thing fucked my prostate and felt so good there. My mind said no and my body didn't listen. He gave me shots and whipped me at times for his pleasure, cumming on me afterward. Sometimes he would shoot some drug in my neck then whip me, and use the metal thing to punish me if I refused to service him…make me want to cum but use a ring to not let me. He'd do it for days on end. I hid it from Cas but he saw how miserable I was. He said…if I didn't do this, didn't please him, he'd do it to Cas…I couldn't allow that. So I took it. And he left Cas alone. I hated what he did. He said he'd break me…but I swore I rather die first; I wouldn't break for that bastard! Never!" Gabe wiped a tear away and shrugged to hide his pain again, but Dean saw it. "He let me cum right before the auction, made sure the marks were gone, and that the ring was gone. He checked to see if there was any sign I'd been touched…there wasn't. And the drugs were out of my system by then. Soon Sam was there checking us out, talking to us. And you owned us. That's it." Gabe said. "I like working on your ship. I wasn't his whore. I never enjoyed what he did, despite what he said or my body did without my permission! Cumming doesn't mean consent, that damn metal thing did that and the drugs…" He smiled a little as he got up to close the cover over the engine again then turned to Dean. "I want to stay with you but not as a slave. As a man that is a good engineer and mechanic. I am holding mine and Cas's wages for us. He won't take a cent, says you are still his Master no matter how much I tell him it's not true. I hope he finds a Mate soon. I hate that he's so damn meek. He used to be so playful and bold…it all changed when he sold himself for that selfish bastard. He got himself in debt and then thought it was his due that Cas should get him out of it! Like he always did! It wasn't fair."

"Who did he get in debt to?" Dean said curiously. He'd like to find their father and let him know he didn't get a cent from them again.

"Viktor Scaric." Gabe said. "He owns some casinos there on Solang. Dad loves to gamble at the Lotus Blossom Casino there."

"Not another cent, and no more contact with him. Neither of you. He is addicted to gambling and you are bailing him out too much. He will have to deal with his own situation now. You two deserve better than that and you know it." Dean said angrily.

"That's not all that's been bothering me…I want a mate." Gabe added as well. "I know, from left field…but I'm lonely and I see you guys all coupled up and want that, too. It makes the pain worse I suppose. Hence the nightmares are betting worse. But I do like my job now…I just need someone to share my bed with now that I'm free, someone to share my life with. I swore if I got free again I'd take a chance on love…find a person to talk to when the lights are low, to cuddle with when space made my chambers cold, and someone to tease me when I'm moody and need a good cheering up…someone like that."

"There are services for that to help you find a mate; Sam could refer you." Dean offered.

"I don't want to be just another head of cattle, thank you." Gabe said in disgust. "One of many, that's not my style. No offense to Sam but I'm not the type."

"No, you aren't." Dean agreed. "There is the slave market."

"I don't want to buy them so they will love me; I want them to do it willingly. Not because they feel it's their duty." Gabe said. "I could try the bars…see if I can pick one up, maybe date them…not used to that but I'd try it…eventually."

"We'll see. You'll know them when you see them. You Mate for life, from first sight. Your kind always do. So wait and see. We could hit the bars sometimes, see what pops." Dean offered.

"You'd be my wingman?" Gabe asked.

"You betcha." Dean said with a grin. "I'll find you a good one, trust me. I found Sam, right?"

"I wouldn't mind finding one like him." Gabe said smiling. "He's a great guy. And kinky. I'm looking for that, too."

"I'll keep an eye out for that kind then." Dean teased him as he went to go. "Just hands off my man, Sam is my love slave."

"We'll see about that." Gabe teased back then sighed. "Just kidding, boss. You know I'm not serious, right?"

"I know." Dean laughed. "Let's go, Cas has supper waiting. I was just worried we got gypped on that part that smuggler got us. I only trust parts from Bobby but his shipment was late, so I had to do something."

"It should do fine…it is a little too small but it will work until the right one comes. We needed it, so I made it fit." Gabe reassured him. "Bobby sounds like a great guy."

"He is. He's Sam's Dad and runs a salvage yard there on Earth. He always gets us quality parts and he is our friend, too. Has been for years. He runs some kink clubs on Earth. You should visit them, too. Maybe there might be a Mate there for you in there, too. Just another place we could check out later; when we are in that area, of course." Dean suggested. "If you are kinky, that is. If not, we'll just do the bars."

"I'm kinky, trust me." Gabe chuckled as he found the club thing appealing. "Don't want to offend my brother, should get eating then."

"Yeah, we should." Dean said.

Soon they were found to be sitting with their mates and friends, talking excitedly about hunts they had received requests for. Three of them, none too dangerous, good ones to train the new crew members with, Dean thought. Simple enough ones. Not to mention there was a Market planet coming up, and the new crew needed clothes and such. Some food would be nice, they were getting low, too.

Then resolved to visit it when the opportunity arose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wendigo hybrid was a little tougher than they had planned, but then again mixing a Pralix ten armed alien with a carnivorous monster was bound to be. It tried its best to rip them apart but only managed to dislocate a couple shoulders before they subdued it with darts and chopped it to pieces. Head first of course. That ensured it was dead. Taking the head usually guaranteed it would stay that way, it did with most things. Only a few alien monsters could survive without a head; but they knew how to deal with them, too.

Burning them after dismembering them was required with those kinds; their heads screamed as they did it. And, creepy as _that_ was, to top off the whole disgusting mess, the dismembered limbs flailed as well, which only made it all the more nightmare worthy.

But, more often than not, it was necessary. One couldn't risk letting a monster go because they begged for their lives…unless you were foolish enough not to expect a high body count when they got among the populace again. Which a few had done but learned the hard way to never trust the monsters. Even if they begged for their lives and said they'd be good…they _never_ stayed good; that was just a fact they all had learned to live with.

Only Death insured they stayed good. And hunters made sure they stayed that way, too.

Good…and _dead_.

The next hunt was less gruesome, a possession. They exorcised the alien and he recovered quickly thanks to his naturally accelerated healing abilities inherent to his species, and the demon burned up to vapor thanks to a spell Sam used on him. The salt and potion it got thrown on it might have helped, too.

The last one got nastier. A Nest had some galactic troopers and they wanted their men back, turned or not turned. Alive if possible. So they snuck in and the captains ensured the vamps went after them while Gabe and the other freed the soldiers, seeing some were turned they had to ask them. "Have you fed?" If they hadn't, there was a cure, or they could choose to stay that way but behave, and drink the blood substitutes available to their kind. They had fed but it was a forced one; they'd been held down and blood poured into their mouths by their captors. They didn't want to do it again.

So the cure was out…but the blood substitutes would work. They also got in the fight and helped their rescuers take out the Nest that had turned them, slaughtering them easily now. Two decided to stay on Dean's ship for security; their commander approving it but requesting they be allowed to take missions for them at times. He'd send transport if they were needed. They'd just be used to the 'special' missions. Once in a while and not often enough to interfere with the needs of their ship.

They'd be officially discharged on disability of course. Seeing as vampirism was considered a disability if one got turned; much like other illnesses used to be. But unofficially they still worked for them. Freed but not free.

Felix and Charlie, the vampiric Soldiers names, were a good fit from the start.

They learned quickly to work with cargo, to take charge of keeping the Bounties locked up, and they could fly the ship when called upon to do so. They also hunted well, trained as they were, and made great hunters and good additions to his crew. Dean approved. They were grateful they had saved them and this was their way of thanking them. But they got wages as well. They understood that there would be no bringing anyone on board without Dean's approval; no turning unless they were to be your mate and it had to be willing. And reported to Dean and the authorities for documentation. You didn't play around with vampirism; it was too lethal. If you didn't report it, it could bite you in the ass…or neck…later, and maybe even kill you. Newborns could be lethal and kill you quick, if not handled correctly.

The soldiers were taking their detention well, feeding from the substitutes until their hunger and strength had waned some. Not that the Zoricians and crew weren't more than strong enough to control them if called for. Strength wasn't the issue, teaching them control, the tight control they would need to not let the vampirism control them, and _not_ the _other_ way around, that was the issue. And it was only for a week or two.

They got out to move around until they went to bed, then were locked up again, fed and slept in that vampiric sleep they had. There was no sun to govern it, Dean marveled. But their bodies just knew when to sleep, even without it. Otherwise they were fine; no loss of control, no sign of the rage or impulsiveness most newborns had. They were amazed at how well the Soldier vamps were adapting to their changes. Then figured they were highly trained operatives and troopers, so the discipline they had learned from the service must temper their vampirism automatically. Troopers really were very disciplined; it was conditioned into them when they trained from the start.

So the vampiric men were doing fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed into months and then one evening they were flying along, relaxing finally and saw it. That gold and red planet with green seas…the Market Planet, Xilan 3.

"Sam, you get us there and landed. I'll get them ready to go and the cargo stowed securely. We're picking up some shipments, too; so let us make some room. Take your time." Dean ordered and headed back.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said flicking on the landing lights so they would see them and called in their arrival to the landing bases there. One responded and they began to talk through his landing coordinates. Dean got the men up and ready, and they got the cargo stowed and room made for more. All working in silence, only breaking it to give orders and discuss locations in the cargo bay to made ready for what.

They were finally getting to touch land again.

And they all were very excited about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel walked with Dean through the market place, unaware they were so close to the slave market. He wanted some fresh fruit and some fabric for clothes. His were thread bare and they had none to share with him and Cas. They had promised some on their next trip to a town, and this one was the first one they'd found since then. The others had scattered to shop for their own things, Sam stayed with Dean of course but they all agreed to meet at a tavern nearby for a meal before leaving the planet if they had time. If not, they could make something on the ship.

Gabe's gold clinked on his chest as it hung there inside his shirt. He'd saved his wages for weeks now in hopes of finding what he needed sometime. Clothes were a necessity, maybe a sewing kit and fabric to make his own if needed later. Some other sundries and bath items he required as well. A book or two might be nice for a change of pace. His were getting worn, pages falling out.

It was then that he spotted the prettiest man he'd ever seen, and he stole his heart right then.

The alien was about six feet tall and his skin was a strange turquoise hue that shimmered in an unearthly glow under the Teal colored moon over head, the light violet sky showed the moon's light off in spectacular ways, Gabriel thought, and the man before him. He was slightly built and hunched over but his long red and gold hair hung to his waist and shone like fire in the sun. His features were angelic. His nose was a line of slits and his eyes were a violet/purple color without pupils but with whites around them the way humans like Sam had. His teeth were fanged but Gabriel didn't mind that, he liked to be bitten sometimes, especially in bed. He already could picture him sinking his fangs into his shoulder as he climaxed and sighed happily at that image. Yeah, he didn't mind it at all. Something in that man called to him though; in a way no one ever had before.

He was _his_. He didn't know how he knew that, he just _did_.

He tapped Dean and whispered something. And they soon headed to where they were just putting him up to bid on. His cock was lifted to show a female part that was more of a slit in the skin at first but soft lush lips showed when the flaps were pulled back. He was pure there. Or was he really a she? He wasn't sure. His buttocks were shown now, and he was shown to be pure there, too.

He was a Salixian. Dean explained. A dual sexed species. They were broken into two classes. Procreators and Breeders. One was given to the other to populate their planet upon maturity. This one was a breeder they saw, and a might tempting sight for the other bidders…obviously they had one purpose in mind for the being and it wouldn't end well for him. Pleasure whore, the usual expectation with a dual-sexed being like him.

Gabriel got on the stage and asked, "I can pay the 50,000, right now if you will stop the bidding and let me have him." He said laying a possessive touch to the slave's proffered neck and back. "I want him."

"Bidding is still going on, sir." The merchant said and eyed his slave stamp on his wrist. All slaves got them. So Cas and Gabe hadn't been spared it either. "You are freed, good for you. I however do not sell to _Freed_ slaves."

He said it as if Gabe would just walk off at his words, but he obviously didn't know him well at all since he did no such thing. Dean eyed two more bigger men and a woman at the end and thought he'd take them, too. If he could only afford it. Then noticed the way the merchant kept fondling the man that Gabe was touching possessively and arguing over on the ass and growled. The merchant's fingers were hidden behind the younger slave and Dean knew that wasn't right. He was done with the inspection; he had no rights to touch him beyond that. He could lose his license to sell for doing that. The slave in turn seemed to flinch at the touch, terrified of it. Eyes darting between them, to Gabriel for comfort a plea in his pretty eyes, and in fear and terror as he met the merchant's. Dean knew what he needed to do at that point.

Gabriel's touch was soothing him but not as much as it would if the son of a bitch would stop fondling the merchandise! Dean shot up to join him and caught the tail end of his words and got pissed. He pinned his arm to him back and twisted. "One, you are not allowed to discriminate against Freed slaves so he will get the slave and you will end the bidding right now or I'll rip your arm off right in front of them…" Dean hissed.

The merchant quickly squeaked the bidding was over and Gabe had won him. Gabe looked ecstatic and Dean didn't blame him one bit. The Slave however looked confused, but they could fix that later with an explanation. "Did he touch you beyond examining you?" Dean asked the man gently.

The man's eyes shifting guiltily to the left told that answer quite clearly. He had. Now to determine how much…

"Did you suck him? Did he penetrate you?" Dean said.

The man again avoided eye contact and gave his answer with his guilty silence.

"Tell me. I can't fix this if you don't." Dena urged him.

"Yes, several times…I sucked him for hours for…favors. Better bedding, a blanket, for the right to my supper…he finger-took me for hours yesterday…I didn't want it, didn't ask for it…I'm sorry." The man said to Gabriel. "I wanted to stay pure but he forced it."

"That's okay, I was forced, too." Gabriel reassured him softly and led him away. "I got you now…don't worry."

Every slave merchant knew the rules. No touching them after they signed the slave contract and definitely no forcing them to do anything either. This one must be an idiot. Or _new_, both were bad ways to be in Dean's eyes. "I will be taking the muscled twins and the blond woman myself, _without_ paying. You are under arrest for rape and assault on a Contracted slave."

"I won't see jail time." The merchant said then Dean twisted up on his arm again to remind him just who was in charge here. "They are yours, take them then!" He fairly screamed. Like he was being shook down for drugs or something. Dean found this both amusing and annoying at the same time.

"No, but you will pay a very large fine, the higher the better in my opinion, and you will lose your license to sell them if I have my way." Dean said and eyed the group. He couldn't sell them. He wasn't that kind of man. Maybe the local sheriff could help with that part, too. So he hauled the man away, and had the slaves follow. Even the sold ones without the bill of sales signed yet. He wasn't going to do that, and the buyers better know that!

"Dean!" Rufus said and he came from behind his desk and took the man from his hold, cuffs clinking as he did so. "I heard you arrested someone…should have known it was you, Quinn…what did he do?" Rufus had to ask. Nothing would surprise him really about this guy. He was a real scumbag that kept getting out of trouble but not this time; he'd do what he could to make sure he never got away with it again.

"He forced a signed slave to suck and finger-took him. And several others. It's illegal to touch them once they sign that paper and he knew it!" Dean growled. "Gabriel bought one for a mate. He's in love."

"Who's Gabriel?" Rufus asked curiously and Dean explained it briefly.

"My new shipmate, he and his brother joined us recently. We were here for wares but he got…_distracted_." Dean said smiling. He waved to the shiny alien Gabe was holding close to illustrate what had distracted him.

"By the slave in question?" Rufus asked knowing the answer already. Of course it was.

"Yes, but he will press charges. On the other hand, he publically gave me his other slaves and I have no idea what to do with them. Can you help me here? What do I do with them?" He waved a hand over the nearly dozen men and women that had filed in behind him, heads bowed.

"Sell them?" Rufus suggested and Dean glared, he shrugged. "Keep them then."

"And just _where_ would I keep _them_? _Really_?" Dean said sarcastically and Rufus saw it was true. The Impala wasn't that big…so they really _weren't_ needed to help run it.

"What would you like to do?" Rufus asked, unsure of what to do. They were under contract and they were his now, so he didn't feel right interfering. Legally he wasn't allowed to. Willing slavery wasn't illegal so he wasn't sure what Dean expected of him here.

"I want the two big twins and the pretty blond girl, for Dorian on her ship. She needs some crew and they look capable. The others I'd set free with a dowry each if I could…" Dean said then sighed.

"His money he's made is legally yours now, with no license and them belonging to you. So all he owns does as well." Rufus pointed out. "He will go to prison for this and lose his license to sell anything, not even a doily."

"I don't want his money." Dean said in disgust.

"Not for you then; for them. Split it between them as dowries or start out money and give them something to have to provide for themselves. Did any have buyers?" Rufus asked, knowing not all owners weren't bad; just as all were not good either. Some bought them to be Mates eventually, that could get rid of some of them.

"I could talk to them." Dean admitted. A good man may have bought one, there was no telling.

So he did. Turns out three were warriors that had chosen them to try to mate to later, and agreed to let him free them first. Then, if they didn't take to the matings, they would be free to go and they wouldn't force it on them. Two were shop keepers in need of help. All were willing to free them if they would be theirs, not as slaves but equals, and promised to help them find normal lives again. They also didn't have to buy them. The slaves just had to agree to go with them willingly. Not coerced.

They went to separate rooms to talk then came out, and immediately agreed to his terms. They signed the papers and Dean removed their collars. The group left happy. Good people had claimed them and that made Dean very relieved. Then he went to see what the man possessed. A bunch of silk and stuff; he'd give that to Sam and some of the crew to sew or something, they'd liked to do that. Some cash, he'd split that among the remaining slaves. And a chest of gems, all kinds but all precious and worth twice as much as the cash. He eyed the smaller diamond on top and grabbed some others like it; one for each person to be mated on his crew, and for Dorian and Dante's union. They could make rings or something later from them. The rest he put in leather pouches supplied by the couple of shopkeepers that he'd helped gain their slaves they'd bid for. They were grateful for the help of the nice person that was staying with them now. Such nice young people. They thought.

He decided to keep most of the gems for later but gave them the very filled pouches, all of them, even the ones he'd kept for himself, now standing collarless before him. "You are needed on my cousins' ship, will you take the job? You will be free and paid fairly like all men should be…what do you say?" He asked, handing them their freedom papers. "Will you fly with them?"

"Sure." The twins said and nodded. A pair bond, Dean noticed as they held hands…not brothers as he had assumed before. They just looked alike, two perfectly matching bookends.

"Yes." The blonde woman said and nodded, too. "I'm a cook, a good one, too. And I can help with upkeep of the ship, repairs and such."

"We know computers, mechanical stuff, the engine and that, and can work with the cargo as they get it." One of the 'twins' said.

"Good, they need that." Dean said, turning to them all and smiled. Then they all eyed the bags of gold and gems he'd given them. As if they were at a loss of what to do with them. "You all are free, go where you please. Hide that and use it to make yourself a new life, you've more than earned it."

"So we are not to serve _you_…Master had us serve him. He said it was our duties to him…" One asked nervously. Rufus took in every word and waited.

"No, I don't need slaves for that, I got my mate." Dean said gently. "You are all very gorgeous and all, and I'm flattered by the offer; but I'm Zorician, and that's forbidden for me to do. It would be rape if I did."

"Not if we were willing, it wouldn't be rape then." The man said lustfully.

"It is to me." Dean said and they looked sad. He bit a lip thinking. "Look, we have several worlds to go to on our deliveries. You could ride as free men and women, get off on them, start over there…if you don't mind long rides for weeks on end in a ship…I could make pallets for you in some of the areas. I don't have many rooms on it but…"

"And nothing will be asked of us?" Another asked. They still found that hard to believe.

"Nothing." Dean said and they all nodded and talked among themselves.

"We will go with you to the other worlds. Two or three of us wish to stay here on this planet." Another said.

"That is fine." Dean said and they headed out. His in the first carrier, the rest in others behind with the Sheriff riding with them. And sometime later, he loaded the ship and was ready, waving bye to his old friend and glad he'd went there after all.

Even if it was _really_ crowded now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three got off on Siale, a small Frontier planet, very Old West styled, no fuels or pollution, just nature and horses with buggies; he found this a refreshing change from others he'd seen and reminded himself to visit it later with Sam when they could stay longer next time, maybe when they had some downtime. They seemed to like the environment there. It was peaceful after what they'd been through and they could work on the Ranges there…maybe help on a sheep farm or such. They had their Freedom papers and cash so they could stay in town until they got jobs.

Two got off on the resort planet, Calleil, a popular tourist spot. Two women. They were pretty enough; they'd find work in the resorts for sure, they'd said. Again, they had ample funds to pay for lodgings until they did.

That left three to go to Dorian and them. And one to help give to Gabriel. And that was where things got dicey.

There was no key to his collar…and it was electrified if one tried to remove it, so they kept it on until they got to Dorian to see what she could think of to help get it off without harming the guy. Gabriel hated it but Dean told him his cousins might be able to help more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian met them as she crossed the air lock to join them. "So what's so important you just had to see us? I was getting laid." She then eyed the three people eying her with hopeful eyes. "And when did you start owning slaves?" Dean wasn't the type, so why were they there?

Dean explained what had happened and then pointed to the three behind him. "They are for you. To work on your ship. They are freed and do get paid like everyone else. Got that?" Dean said.

"Got it." She said. "What can you do?" She asked them. She already had four lazy ass crew members that did nothing all day; she didn't need three more. She was already going to fire them as soon as they hit land; then get some real help that was more willing to be grateful for what they could get and work to keep it. Her current crew had turned incompetent and slothful soon after joining her ship. This was her fifth crew that had failed; she was at the end of her rope here!

She couldn't fly it alone with just Dante but soon she may not have a choice.

"I can cook, and do repairs on the ship." The woman said. "I'm Daphne, I am a human. I used to live on Selix but my Mate passed in battle and I got to where I hated it without him; so I got the idea maybe I could find a Mate this way…I was lonely."

"Slavery isn't the answer, trust me." Dorian said then saw her guilty flush. "What is it?"

"I'm not _all_ human. I'm only half…" Daphne admitted. No one had wanted her when they found out her secret. They had assumed she was pure human until she told them the truth. "I'm part incubi. My father raped my mother and made her his feed with his venom. Then she was his mindless whore after that. She never recovered her mind from what I learned…I was conceived later from them. Mom died in labor never even knowing she had been pregnant or had a baby and my Dad ran off as soon as I was born. I was raised in an orphanage until I was of age then went off on my own. My Mate knew what I was and didn't care. He fed me but wasn't my Feed; he just took care of my needs discreetly. It's hard having someone to feed from that way."

"Do you bite or touch to infect them?" Dean asked. She didn't seem like the others so he would trust her for now.

"Neither really, not strictly at least. Not until I claim my mate, like you Zoricians, I can't feed right without being mated. So I settle for sex to feed it as just sex." She said.

"And what happens when you mate?" Dorian asked.

"Ultimately, they become my Feed. I would never keep them mindless like my father did…that was cruel and horrible. I never knew my mom because of him…but if they don't want to go that far with me, we could just have sex and I press hands to them. I can absorb pleasure and feed that way just fine. I don't bite, I'm a touch one. So touching them and feeding a little at a time without the full feeding…that would work, too." Daphne said. "I don't hurt anyone, I swear! I just have sex and take what pleasure I can feed from them that way."

"That's fine. Now you two." She said pointing to the twin giants. They were her height, ten feet easy and just as big as Dante was.

"We are pair bonded twins; same father, different mothers. Married already and fully mated. We are from Decandi; it was a Mining planet. We grew up around ships like this, can work the systems and fly it, and work on the engines and such. We are mechanically gifted, like all our kind are. It's our little Alien gift, so to speak. As yours in pleasure, ours is fixing and knowing how to fix things just by seeing them or touching them; it's a psychic thing." One said. "I'm Tallos, he's Salles. Our parents were killed in a cave-in and we were raised by the other miners mostly. Then, as we got older, the owner got fixated on having us in his bed and we said no. He gave us a choice, slavery or forced union with him; it's legal there, you see. As you can see, you know our choice." He held out a wrist and the Slave Brand was there, as it was on all slaves upon signing the contract. They were branded soon after. Their Merchant's Number was in the brand as well to mark who they belonged to at the market, in case they wandered off.

"So you are so big because…" She said, Decandians were little things, these guys were huge.

"We are descended from demons. At least, our family was, not all of us were. Ones that bred with humans long ago, when evil first came to our worlds. Later more traits were added as other bloodlines joined. We are part vampire, part demon, part alien, and part Succubi, on our mother's side. We just have the same need for sex as she does but don't need a feed. A Mate to pleasure us when we need it serves the same purpose. We need sex to get the pleasure or we die. Since we don't eat much, we need sex more. It's the way our hungers work, some of us need it the opposite way, and some don't need it at all; theirs are the more balanced of our kind. Our kind of feeding is rare, we don't need food so much as the pleasure we take from our lovers. We don't turn them or bite them or anything." Tallos, the Dark haired one explained. His Mate was quieter but his gaze was more focused, more intense. She realized Tallos only seemed in charge of the pair but the true leader of it was the quiet one. He would only speak if it was necessary and only after careful thought and consideration of what he would say. He was also giving off the whole dangerous and barely contained 'don't fuck with me' vibe as well. She knew why but kept it to herself. He was the Warrior of the pair, Tallos was the Peacemaker. They balanced each other out, she realized.

"Who trained you?" She asked them. "You have some kind of Warrior training."

"Zoric wasn't the only peaceful planet that learned from the Marauders' reign of terror." Salles said quietly. "We are required to do as your kind did. We train for years with warriors and return home to guard it."

"What happened to your home?" Dorian asked. Decandi had long left the universe years ago and no one really knew why. All that was left was some asteroids and dust.

"Evil came in a ship, and gave us Notice. Surrender to them and they would take our resources, but let us live. Or we could fight and they'd destroy it; and us. The owners of the mines were all for surrender but we weren't. So we killed the owners to stop them from surrendering. They were idiots! Even we knew there was no way they'd let us live, no matter if we agreed or not. Plus, with nothing left on our planet, we'd die anyway! So they went away in a fury to decide what do to us, and we all fled. They blew up our planet and we took off in every direction. We still did the Slave thing though; it made sense to try. Most Mates and poorer ship captains use the market for workers. You aren't the first ones to consider it, trust me. Slaves are more agreeable to ship life since we don't crave much. And the freedom of flying appeals to us enslaved ones. Once all your rights to live are taken away, you learn to appreciate your freedom you once had much more than one usually does. They take it for granted, us Slaves never will again. Ours is taken from us."

"Okay, if you will fly with me and my Mate as your captains, we'd be glad to have you join our crew." Dorian said, hoping they hadn't changed their minds. They were just the kind of crew she'd been needing.

"We will." Tallos and Salles said.

"Me, too." Daphne spoke up.

"Good, now what about this collar?" She asked Dean who led her back to their kitchen. Phalin sat miserably being held by Gabriel.

"It won't come off." Phalin said meeting her eyes.

"Isn't there a key?" She asked Dean and checked it out. A slight charge touched her fingers and she frowned. It was electrified, high voltage, too.

"Yes, but it's the one key I never found. The slaver wanted to keep him, so we suspect he hid it somewhere. We just never found it." Dean said. "Bastard didn't want to sell him to Gabriel, so we should have suspected it then."

"We can pry it off but…" She looked at the miserable man and nodded. "It will shock you."

"Please no!" The man begged.

"I could take the shock and so could you, Dori." Dante said eying it. "We learned how to endure torture, even electric shocks. This will be like that."

"What about prying it off?" Dorian said skeptically.

"We could just hold it from his skin while they do it. We're used to it so it won't hurt us too much." Dante suggested, they were trained to handle it.

"Okay, I'll try." Gabriel said holding up some large bolt cutters. "You hold him, I'll cut it off."

"Let's do it." Dante said then he and Dorian took hold of the collar, holding it off his neck. Gabriel tried valiantly to cut it but only got it half off. His future mate got more scared and eyed it fearfully, and Dante and Dorian ended up on their knees shaking as electric shot through them. They may be used to it, but it still damn well hurt!

He ended up using the mini-laser and melting the lock on it instead as the electrocuted pair began to scream and bleed from their noses. "Just fucking get it off!" Dorian shouted and it finally snapped. They tossed it crackling in blue light against a wall and passed out briefly, smoking lightly and twitching occasionally. The twins and Daphne tended to them in a spare room, worried about their new captains.

Gabriel tended to Phalin's neck, it was rubbed raw from his collar. He put salve on it then bandaged it for him then they went to check on Dorian and them. Who were stirring by then and groaning. "Remember this feeling all too well… Straz, my mentor did this whenever I got too cocky." Dante commented, sitting up and standing as best he could.

"Me, too. Mine did it when I was late to lessons…and when I came onto him." Dorian said doing the same.

"Must have been shocked all the time then…" Dean teased her. "She was a lusty little thing then. She had to the hots for her mentor from the time she laid eyes on the six armed and three cocked man. She was always telling us things she could do with three cocks and we'd laugh at her for it; but Xalin was so harassed. The things she'd whisper in his ear whenever she got the chance. Poor guy."

"She was a horrible child." Dante said chuckling and teased her.

"Was not, just…he was so damn…mmmm, yummy." She said with her eyes closed and licking a lip. "Wanted him so bad. Still do really. Damn, he…he was…mine. He just didn't know it."

"We could broach the subject with him later, if you want him still…" Dante offered, he had never considered adding another to their relationship, but if she really liked him that strongly, then he'd be willing to try it. "We'll talk later, promise."

"You aren't against us looking him up, seeing if he's free and open to joining us as a Mate?" Dorian asked in disbelief. Dante was one possessive guy, this was unusual for him to consider. She had considered it, even now with her being mated to Dante, but hadn't dared tell him her secret desire.

"No, you love me, I know that. So if you love him, too, and are willing to stay with me, and maybe he's willing to mate with me, too…I like a man at times, never been with one but when you use toys back there it feels great, so a real thing might feel good, too." Dante admitted. Being kinky as they were, he was no virgin back there; Dorian had made sure of that already. But a real man filling him sounded so attractive now that it was on the table. A male Mate would be great; if they could work it out with the man. He wouldn't get her without getting him. They were a pair so he had to take them that way. Leaving one out of the sex was cruel and wasn't allowed.

"Thanks, we should talk later then, and maybe call him up, feel him out about it." Dorian said smiling and they nodded in agreement. Then disembarked to her own ship after hugging her cousins goodbye and promising them dinner at her ranch once they got some down time. They agreed that might be nice.

Then she got the numbers of some of the vampiric soldiers his men knew that might be interested in joining her crew as well, for security and such purposes. It wouldn't hurt to have some bigger men around in case something hit the fan and she ran bounties, too. They could be guards or workers. So she resolved to check that out later, too. After she talked to Xalin about a date or two, or mating; if he was interested. She had seen the interest when she was younger in his eyes, and his kind did mate for life, at first sight, too, so she thought she might stand a chance of wooing him to her and Dante's side and bed.

If she could work up the right words that wouldn't scare him off first. Even Warrior men got spooked by aggressive women; so she would tread carefully where he was concerned. Try the honest approach, he had always been that kind of guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tapped their ID Device the day they were let out of their detention, and smiled. They pressed the new message and document button that was flashing, smiling then as well. "You sent the reports…proof of our rehab…isn't it too soon?" Felix said confused.

"Nope, two weeks is the acceptable amount of time for getting a newborn Vampire acclimated to his new condition, I checked the bylaws and they said so." Dean said smugly, "You are free Vampires now, congratulations, guys."

"But the blood substitute, do we have enough?" Felix asked worried. He didn't want to get hungry and hurt someone, even if his strength was normal for a vampire now, but not as strong as a newborn one. The way he needed to be.

"Already on board, Dorian dropped it off. She also said to thank you for the references, they are working out fine." Dean told him. "Sloan and Steven are with her now, also unofficially working for your government still but officially discharged…apparently your commander thinks your new vampire powers are going to be even more useful to their purposes. That does explain why he said to make sure we bring you back whether you were turned or not…they really like you guys."

"We're their best fighters, they will never let us go…just keep us a secret. It's okay, we don't mind. We get the more dangerous stuff that would get most of the others killed." Charlie pointed out.

"So he just let you stay on this ship, work for us in your free time, out of the kindness of his heart?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Not exactly…we may have convinced him that you made a good 'cover' for our 'real' lives as his soldiers still…kind of." Charlie said with a grin.

"Oh, this is going to be rich…tell us over supper." Dean said and laughed, expecting this was going to be one fun story after all.

Dinner proved true to that expectation.

"So I must say, I've had less thorough enemas than the background checks they ran on my crew and me…" Dean teased them. "They didn't even miss the fact that I punched my Dad in the eye when I was born…they were that thorough. I haven't been examined that thoroughly since Sam forgot the lube that one time."

"Dean!" Sam said blushing but chuckled, getting the point. Their superiors hadn't missed a damn thing actually.

"They had to be sure you were legal, _entirely_ legal. And you being Hunters and Bounty Hunters _is_ a good cover. And your Hunter ships have proven surprisingly effective in battle if one comes up. Even if you call yourselves a 'Transport' ship…" Charlie pointed out. "I was wondering, Hunter ships are armed but secretly, always have a cover of some sort, some call themselves Cargo ships, others Transport ones, but they all have weapons, turrets, or guns attached to them at some point…where are yours?"

Their boss's scans had picked up nothing, not a single weapon but had known that was _not_ true. They were just hidden well.

"They are under panels that deflect heat and scans, and they are in some of the walls inside the ship. We have armories all over it and secret paths behind the walls we can use if someone takes it over on us and we get trapped in it. We also have an emergency Artificial Control Bot that takes charge if we can't do it. We're armed; you just don't _see_ it." Sam said smugly. Bobby had helped outfit the ship more at their last berth with him. There was no part of that ship that didn't have a Weapons Cache hidden in it; not a damn one.

"Wow, nice to know…Dorian's the same way? They didn't find any weapons on hers either. She's a hunter and Dante, too?" Charlie had to ask.

"Yeah, fully armed and outfitted, secret shit everywhere. Only we know where and have access to it though." Dean pointed out. "So explain how you talked him into thinking we were your 'cover' job again? We aren't just a cover, right? We're a part of your lives, you are our crew for real, correct?" Dean scowled. "You aren't using us for a cover, are you? Be honest, we won't be mad."

"No, you are my Captain, this is my home now, and our home _is_ here with you guys. It's just…he thought once we were turned that we'd stay at the compound and live there, be at his beck and call…so we had to improvise." Felix said. "We told him you thought we liked it on your ship and asked us to be your crew, for security and to help run it. We made it seem like you had no idea what we really did. And that if we kept the cover as working for you and living with you here; we would be less obvious when he needed us for missions. Basically we convinced him that if we were discharged because of the Turning vampire disability, and had gotten jobs on a ship instead, that no one would suspect we still worked for them at all. We just wanted to avoid the compound thing…so we might have convinced him that if we were stuck in such close quarters with a rich blood source it might be hard to control our thirst and our strength was more than it really was and might accidentally hurt someone…not true of course but he relented and let us stay on your ship because of it…you _clueless_ bastards you." He laughed with them now.

"To being clueless." Dean toasted. "And to new crewmates I'm proud to call friends, welcome to your new home."

"Hear, hear!" They all cheered and talked happily about upcoming shipments and bounties. Gabe pulled his Mate in for a kiss at times and whispered in his ear. "I do love you."

Phalin blushed then whispered back. "I love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Cas got himself into trouble again. Not that anyone was surprised really, Cas was a magnet for trouble. They'd already figured that out, much to their alternating dismay and amusement at times…like now.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, his stuff was in the cart but not him, and he wouldn't just leave, would he?

"We should find him, he attracts trouble." Gabriel said worried. So Sam paid for their stuff and they went to find him.

Soon enough they found him against the wall, being stroked off and kissed, moaning. His shirt was lifted and his chest lay open, his nipples being sucked and fondled. He came with a cry of surrender and pleasure and was almost kissed when they made a noise letting him know they were there. "Sir!" Cas said blushing, "It's not…I can explain."

He quickly fixed his clothes and they still frowned. The man with him also tried to speak but they glared him down and he quieted. "Go ahead, explain you being used sexually in an alley like a whore to us, go for it!" Dean growled.

"He's …I just knew! He's my…" Cas stumbled over his words until they got it and got quiet in shock.

"Your Mate." Dean said quietly finishing his sentence in his shock, unsure of what to say now. Salongians, like many species, mated for life and at first sight or smell. They just _knew_. Then the drive kicked in to mate, hence the hand job in the alley. Shit! Dean swore and growled at the man again. "Bal!" He was just as shocked to see their old friend and fellow Zirocian there as well and let him see it.

"I'm sorry…I know it's the wrong way to do this but…I felt him before I ever saw him…I just knew I was his, sorry!" Balthazar said.

"You know each other?" Cas and Gabe asked confused.

"He's from Ziroc 1, like me. He's a Zirocian, can't you tell? He's purple and blue." Dean said then sighed. "Did you get fluids on him, Bal?"

"No! Just the hand job to calm his hormones so we could talk calmer, that's all. I just needed to talk to him but he wasn't…seeing reason. He still isn't. That damn drive of theirs won't _let_ him. I've been trying to tell him I can't kiss him or take him. I could enslave him if I did." Bal protested. Cas looked like he wanted to cry. "Not rejecting you, love. Just need you to listen to me…I can't share fluids until we're mated, that's all."

"So you _will_ mate to me?" Cas said and Bal nodded but held up a finger to still his words.

"Not yet though, I want to get to know you first. Please? Can't we talk first?" Bal said. He knew nothing of the man in his arms but knew he loved him at first sight, but still they were virtually strangers and that wasn't enough to keep a mating strong. Words mattered just as much as the sex. "And you need to decide how enslaved you can handle being. It's a big decision to mate to me; our fluids enslave our Mates somewhat. So you need to be sure."

"Oh, okay." Cas said sadly but didn't let go of Bal's hand. He was hurt but understood, would do as asked. "Sorry, I forgot that part. I suppose I should think about it…when you put it _that_ way."

"That's all I was saying, not that I don't want you or love you, but be sure where we're headed here and what we're doing first." Bal said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dean asked. "You were in the Tralin Quarter last I heard."

"I was…until my engines were destroyed by asteroids and I crashed here. I'm looking for another ship but can't afford one here. Nothing fancy but a decent one would be nice, not a rust bucket." Bal said. "I'm stranded here for now."

"Well, not anymore. Travel with us, get to know your mate, and we'll help with your hunts and you help us with ours until you get you enough saved up for a properly working ship." Dean said. Suddenly thinking he needed a bigger ship if this kept up, damn it! "We do haul cargo and such, but you can live on our ship. We wouldn't say no to the help and Cas could teach you navigation…" Dean's eyes signaled more and he got it. 'Fly with me and be with your mate' was what he was saying. And Bal wasn't about to pass that up, no, sirree!

"Thanks, I will join you. I always liked your 'Impala'." Bal said relaxing now, hugging Cas close. "How about we marry in a couple weeks; that should give us time to get to know each other more?"

"Deal, I'd like that." Cas said and sighed. "Sam, can I talk to you later? About the enslavement thing?"

He seemed so uncertain now. Bal regretfully noticed and hoped this didn't mean he had changed his mind about mating to him and loving him, because if he did, it would break his heart in little pieces.

Sam nodded. "I'm a full one so you should also talk to Jo, and our mom about the Partial one. That way we all could help you make your decision."

"I agree." Cas said and took Bal's hand anyway. "Still love you, want mated to you, but you were right, let me see how enslaved I want to be first."

"I will." Bal said. "Just don't change your mind, that's all I ask." He kissed his lover's lips softly and hugged him gently to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and I'm not changing my mind. Just considering my options here." Cas reassured his worried Mate.

"Just checking." Bal said and felt the stone in his chest lift at his words, suddenly feeling much more confident Cas would mate to him after all. And imagined how handsome his lover would be in tails and a tux at their wedding later on.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian glanced at the vampires as they loaded the cargo and frowned. They weren't telling her something, and she'd just had her and entire crew checked out more thorough than a whore at Christmas. Pissed, she fumed and waited for the right time to do it. They were rehabbed and the papers were filed making them legal and _safe_ little vampires…but they were hiding shit, and she didn't like that.

So when they finished, she growled. "This way you two, we need to talk. Now!" They eyed each other with worry but followed her anyway, knowing why. Checking to make sure no one but Dante was around, she growled again. "What the hell are you doing? And why did your former commander just check our backgrounds and very thoroughly I might add?"

They explained how they had wanted to stay with her not in the compound so they had gotten with Felix and Charlie and convinced their commander she was just a cover for them still working for him. "We really wanted to stay with you but it was the only way he'd let us stay on the ship! We had to lie and if he ever found out otherwise…" Sloan said in despair. "We're sorry we didn't tell you but we had to be sure no one would blab."

"Okay, I get it. We're Hunters and Bounty Hunters, and Cargo Carriers…he wouldn't expect us to understand what you do…which we do, by the way, you aren't hiding anything so don't think you are…but I suppose we see why you did it. I forgive you. Next time, you come to me first with any cockeyed plans like this one, understand?" Dorian said knowing how hard they had fought to stay with her made them very endearing and she now thought they really should stay with her. "Look, if and when you get a mission, I'd appreciate a heads up. Like where you might be going and how long you'll be gone, and where to pick you up from. They don't have to know you told me shit, but I'd like to know so I wouldn't worry about you so much, agreed?"

"Agreed, boss." They said and smiled. "We really do like it here on your ship. We almost feel free again, even though we know we're not." Steven said sadly.

"Hey, that's not true. As long as you are on my ship and flying with my crew, you are free. You just work for them sometimes. That's how I see it and you should, too. You are free; they just don't need to know that fact." Dorian teased them. "We don't want their little heads to explode when they find out so what they don't know, won't hurt them."

"Nope, it won't." Steven said then chuckled. "You should be one of us, you're sneaky enough."

"Nah, I'm a hunter, that's enough of a job for me." Dorian reassured them as Dante approached with a frown. "What happened?"

"Fucking asteroid storm, took out engines one and three. We're fine for now until they blow but the good news is we're near Bobby's on Earth. I say we limp there and pray they don't blow." Dante said.

"I didn't feel them hit." Dorian said worried.

"The damage is still happening. I've shut them down to try to save them. The others go and we're dead in the air. But the storm has passed and we are only two hours from Bobby's." Dante reassured her. "We still have hunts and bounties so…what do we do?"

"We need a ship to use until this one gets fixed." Dorian said and sighed. "He won't have one there and we could rent one but it won't equipped right…"

"We could call Dean and see if he'd let us hunt with him, fly on his ship with him and his crew until the repairs are done. Bobby's repair crew could get it done in a couple days tops if they stay shut down and limp there." Dante suggested. "His ship is armored and weaponized, so why not ask? He probably would be glad to help us on our hunts…the Net says his hunts will come near where ours will be; so we could hunt together."

"Go call him and ask." Dorian said and groaned. "We will need to make a makeshift quarters there for ourselves but it's only for a few days. Tempi-shelters should be fine. We could activate them and sleep in those for the duration. They hold two people at a time easily, if you guys don't mind bunking together that is?" She wondered if they would. The tent-like rooms would be small but suitable for sleeping, with pallets inside for it. They had their own atmosphere control built in for warmth or cold, not that it would be needed but still…it would be only temporary.

"On it." Dante pressed his wrist com and began to dial. Hoping they wouldn't mind the imposition.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean met them on Solang, where he had to go anyway. "Go on in, I got business in town. Come on, Sam, Gabe, Cas. Let's find the Lotus Blossom Casino. I got a crime boss to meet."

"Wait, why are you going there?" Dorian asked panicked. Her uncle, _their_ uncle Viktor owned it. John's brother, one of many. He had about twenty so…if you threw a stone in any direction you'd probably hit one, and hit one they had, and boy was he a big one, too! Shit!

"We need to discuss one of his clients with him." Dean said firmly and explained what Gabe and Cas's Dad was doing to them. "I want to ask him to not let the man draw them into his debt problems again. That's all."

"Wait, you sold yourselves to get his dumb ass out of debt? Are you _stupid_!" Dorian growled and Cas looked ashamed, Gabriel looked mad.

"I sold myself so I could protect him and be with Cas…for your information. I wasn't keen on being anyone's slave, Dorian." Gabriel said coldly and she calmed seeing he was right to be that way. She had come off as bitchy there for a minute. "It's Cas that keeps bailing his ass out of his messes, _not_ me! I was all for his paying for his own stupidity, trust me."

"Not anymore." Dean said and nudged him. "Any debts he gets now, he gets out of on his own. You stay out of it."

"Yes, S…Dean." Cas said and sighed. "He's my Dad, I love him, you know. He's a good guy. He just makes bad decisions; it's not his fault."

"So _is_." Gabe growled his disagreement with his brother's thoughts there and Cas winced. "He gets himself into these messes, and he's a _grown_ man; let him get himself out next time!. Love or not, it's not your job to fix his life, little brother."

"I can't bear to see him killed for it though." Cas said.

"Viktor hasn't killed anyone for years. He might force him to work the debt off, and he may not like how, but he would never kill him." Dorian protested.

"He said he had told him he would…shit, he lied to me, didn't he?" Cas said sadly. "I believed him."

"Yeah, bastard lied. Lied again and again, and eventually only you bought it. I once got him out of trouble by selling myself, then realized how stupid I'd been, and never did it again. Otherwise Cas would have done it…" Gabe said eyes down in shame.

"What did you do?" Dean asked sad he had to go through that, and wondered once again what kind of father lets their kids do that for them.

"I sucked off some multi-dicked alien for a thousand Lenars to pay off his debt." Gabe admitted. "It was when the thing tried to rape me and offered me another two thousand I realized how stupid and risky it was, and took my thousand at gunpoint and ran home." He looked at Cas and shook his head. "Cas, it could be you next time. You can't keep bailing him out, just like I couldn't. Come on, wake up and smell the coffee…he's using your sympathy for him to get you to fix his messes!"

"Uncle Vic should know what you've done for him, both of you. He'll make sure he never contacts you again for money; I'm sure of it." Dorian said. "He probably will just indenture him for a bit to work off his debts, but he won't hurt him too much. I swear. He's a reasonable man, ask Dean. He's been around him before."

"Dean?" Gabe asked as they got in the carrier to go to town. They wore jeans and loose fitting shirts that hid at least a dozen weapons, and looked like what they were. Ship captains and crew members, and not the really profitable kind either; not townspeople at all, not shiny and pretty but a bit dirty and mussed, but no one really cared what anyone else might think of them so they ignored their stares on principle. Dante got in and went with anyway, for security. The other stayed to load her stuff into his ship, the stuff that had to go. The rest of it, the cargo that could be transported later would stay at Bobby's on her ship there.

"He's a good man, he will listen. He may rule here on Solang but he's family and he would never hurt us." Dean reassured him. "He's my favorite uncle by far. He's very fun!"

"Mine, too." Dante and Dorian laughed as they recalled some of the shit he helped them pull when they were kids around him on John and the rest of the family. "He got us in so much trouble as kids."

"I don't recall that being the case." Dean teased and they chuckled, seeing the casino ahead. "We're here… and I feel a bit _underdressed_. Yay me..." He frowned as the valet eyed his carrier with distaste. "It's a _carrier_, _yeah_…oh no, we're not _rich_ folk. Suck it up, Nancy, and park it _right_. Or I will have my Uncle get you a job in one of his less _nicer_ places." Dean hissed. "And you can take the '_Dress'_ device you are about to use on me and stick it where the sun don't shine. My clothes are just fine as they are." He told the man at the door.

"You can't come in here like _that_!" The man protested and Dean glared.

"I'll call Viktor, hold on." Dorian said trying to fix it before someone got hurt, specifically a snobby valet and doorman. "Uncle Viktor, can you come down here? This guy is pissing off Dean and won't let us in…we need to speak with you privately. Yeah…" Dorian listened then nodded. "Thanks, I'll tell him."

She sighed as Dean pulled a gun very discreetly on him and she pushed it out of sight. "Viktor said to simmer down, he's on his way. And said to tell you…" She eyed the doorman with amusement. "He'd deal with you later, Chet."

"Huh?" Chet said paling as a larger man with shimmering silver skin with long black hair and red eyes approached, his skin was polished silver and he was pissed. "Sir? They were trying to…" He was immediately silenced by one look from the man.

"They are welcome anytime, in _any_ of my establishments…_Chet_." Viktor said coldly. "They are my family members and you _will_ treat them with _respect_."

"Does '_respect'_ mean they _won't_ park my carrier at the farthest end of the lot where it could get stolen? I have weapons on there I might need on a hunt at some point." Dean pointed out as the valet was doing just that. "Because that's what he's doing as we speak…"

"I will deal with it, stay here." Viktor thundered and soon was personally parking it himself right by the side of the building where the camera would watch it better the whole time they were there. The valet looked sick as he went to stand at his post again, eyes downcast. "Now, to my office, nephews and nieces, to talk." His thick accent made his words sound strange but they got the gist of it. He was a powerful man; his voice was just as powerful as he was. He was from the Russian side of the family and it showed.

They walked through the casino and Gabe stopped suddenly to glare at a man at the black jack table, pointing him out to Dean with a finger. "That's him." Gabe said. Viktor motioned a guard over and he sent him over to the indicated man. The guard then obediently grabbed the man, whispered in his ear and pointed back at them. The man they'd pointed out blanched and went to them anyway. Gabe kept his distance, Cas refused to look at him, and the man looked worried and confused all at the same time. Viktor didn't miss this display at all.

"You will explain this…" Viktor growled in response to their looks and motioned between the three men then continued. "Later."

"Yes, we will because that's why we're here." Dean said not looking at the pathetic man either. No one did but Cas, who kept slipping him worried looks. The man eyed them in return with worried eyes as well and was clearly afraid.

"Good." Viktor said getting into their elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. "You are in the red, Jules. You should stop while you're ahead." He told this to their father.

"I can pay you." Jules pleaded, eyes on Cas, who looked away in shame and disgust at his father's behavior; with a healthy dose of guilt lingering there in his face and eyes as well. "Cas?"

"Cas will no longer be paying your debts for you, _loser_." Dean said coldly. "That is what we're here to fix as a matter of fact, so _shut up_ or I _will_ shut you _up_. I've heard plenty enough about you and from you as it is."

"But you can't…" The man blustered then shut up at Viktor's look.

"I too tire of you speaking, so I recommend you obey my nephew." Viktor said with a growl. The man nodded at the rebuke and did so.

In the office he poured them drinks and waited. "I got your transfer, boys. So now I just have to ask, Gabriel, Castiel, how did you acquire so much money so fast?" Viktor asked uncertainly. "What did you _do_?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he pondered the ways they could have and found them _all_ distasteful.

"We…he and I…sold ourselves into slavery." Cas said quietly. "It was the only way."

"And got abused for it in the process." Gabe admitted and told him some of it, but made sure to glare at his father as he included what the slaver had done to him. Viktor eyed the man with hatred now.

"Tell me all." He demanded.

So they did. And included how they'd went to their Dad with the idea, expecting him to say no they shouldn't do it but instead said it was a good idea and that they should do it immediately so he could get his money faster. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when he'd done it, and showed no concern for what could happen to Cas, or them at all. "And the other ways you got it before that for him?" He asked Gabe, knowing full well what he'd done; he'd checked into it before.

"I whored myself out, my mouth and hands, you see." Gabe admitted. He told all he'd done in the past to get money for his Dad's debts and Viktor was furious.

"You used them to get the money to give to me…sold your _sons_ for me…how _dare_ you!" Viktor shouted in fury. The man cringed even lower in his seat at that. Then Viktor went quiet as he fumed and immediately began typing into his computer and smiled coldly at the man again. "All money will be refunded to them, into their accounts, and you will be required to repay all that you owe to me instead; all by yourself."

"Including the slave money?" Gabe asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that, too. I do not deal with Slavery and this dirtied me…you knew that, Jules, you knew I detested Slavery! And yet you got them enslaved to save your own ass…for that I must make you _pay_." Viktor said. "Others must not know I took Slave money."

"You won't kill him…will you? It wasn't his fault…" Cas asked worried and eying his Dad, who didn't once show remorse or regret, just self-pity as he cried in his seat with his head down. "You love us, right, Dad? You didn't just use us?"

"I _never_ loved you…your _whore_ of a mother had you by another man! How could I love you after I figured that out?" Jules said looking at them and Cas turned and sobbed in Gabe's arms. Gabe in turn, with Bal joining him, looked ready to kill the man, while also looking heart broken. "You had no value… until you said you'd pay my debts for me, so I let you." Their father said smugly. "Pathetic…nothing but slaves and whores!"

He didn't even see the massive fist coming until it hit him and sent him flying across the room. He fell to the ground with a split lip and looked terrified.

"You will not speak to them that way! They are neither of those things…they did what they did because they loved you and you betrayed them. They did it for love, you did no such thing! You are no father…Jules…but then again I always _knew_ that. Jules, Jules, seriously…why do you think I supported you for so long? _Jane_ would have wanted me to." Viktor smirked then laughed in his face, further humiliating him and loving every moment of it. "Who do you think she was sleeping with, eh?"

"You…no." Jules said in shock.

"Me, yes." Viktor said chuckling. "She was mine first, and stayed mine until the day she died. She was always my Mate. She only took you when I said I could not marry her, make them legit. She was my Mistress for years before she ever met you and continued to be afterward; she only married you because she grew tired of waiting for me to marry her instead. By then we settled for just staying lovers...like I said, she was always mine; never yours." He looked at Cas and Gabe and smiled. "Yes, it's true. I am your father, your real one. Yes, I am. She made me promise not to tell you. Said I was a criminal and it would reflect badly on you. But that she loved me anyway and made me promise to watch over you if anything happened to her."

"But we're not Zorician." Gabe said.

"You are half-Zorician like me and half-Solangian like her. I should have married her; I regretted that later. But she'd already married him by then and I had to abide it. Then…after she died…I met Catarina, and we married. I wasn't going to let Love get away again. Losing your mother and you boys taught me that much…I was foolish before but not ever again. I did search for you but couldn't find you after he got in bigger debt with me. I was going to tell you who I was but Jules here wasn't telling me where you went; just said you had ran off on him months before and were gone. If he'd told me you had sold yourselves…I swear I'd have searched for you and freed you from slavery. You should _never_ have had to do that!" Viktor said then scowled. "You abused my sons, Jules. Repayment will be much worse than you first thought…" He said getting thoughtful. "I won't kill you, but you _will_ wish I had."

"No!" Jules begged.

"You weren't our father! You fucking manipulated us, you bastard!" Gabe shouted in disgust and shock at Jules. He looked at Cas. "Cas, I know it's a lot to ask but…Viktor is our father. What do you say? Let's give him a chance, okay? He'll treat us better than Jules did…please why can't we try? What do we have to lose, he's good to them, so…he'd be good to us. Just ask them! I'm sure he'll love us…"

"Will you?" Cas asked, blue eyes on Viktor and the man nodded.

"I will and I want a relationship with you two, as your father. I was foolish to stick to that promise so long. She was gone and you needed me. I let you down. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, please?" Viktor said and they hugged now. Cas cried on his shoulder and held him tight. "No one hurts you ever again; I promise on my honor as a Scaric. You will always be loved and safe now." Viktor promised them and felt his heart hurt for all they had been through. Swearing that he'd make it up to them somehow. Someday they could be the family for those two men that they had deserved from the start; he bitterly regretted his decision to not be their father before.

"Guess you're our cousins now." Dean said hugging Gabe happily. "Cuz."

"I like that. It's nice having a family finally. It's always been just the two of us." Gabe said sadly eying his brother and went to his new father with his back stiff; clearly unsure what kind of greeting he would get. His distrust clear in his face but also a frail hope lay there as well. "What about me?"

"You are so like me…" Viktor said proudly. "So strong and powerful, a leader. Cas is like his mom, so frail and easily swayed. You will be my heir, yes, you will." He said hugging Gabe close then kissing his forehead and he saw them eye him with wonder and surprise; and newfound respect. "My heir, what I have will be yours someday. Expect it, Gabriel."

"I'm not sure… heir?" Gabe said nervously. "I'm not a criminal, I don't want this."

"Make it legal, I don't care. It will be good for business if you did." Viktor said smiling. "Make it honest, son. I'd like that."

"Um, okay?" Gabe said and was soon hugged too. "Love me, too?"

"Yes, I love you, too. I will work on that birth record and name change for you soon. Castiel and Gabriel Scaric, that is your names from this point on." Viktor said then told his enforcers. "Take the trash to the garbage room; I do need another maintenance man."

"I'm not…" Jules began to say indignantly.

"Not finished. You are also banned from all my casinos as well and resorts. You are to stay as far from my sons as you can on pain of death, and…if you object to any of this, there is always a Pleasure House that needs an 'Initiator' to get some of the men that visited them for the first time used to being taken by male lovers. That means you will be first fucked, and always the bottom, mind you, before they let them touch their real slaves…I promise that you won't like it at all. They get a bit rough the first time they do it or so I heard." Viktor said smiling dangerously. "Any more objections, Jules?"

"No, sir. I'll do maintenance." Jules said alternating between looking fearfully at Viktor and glaring at them like it was their fault he was in this position. Not through any fault of his own. They chose to ignore him though; since this didn't surprise them very much. He'd learn but that would come later.

"You come near them or my money, you even think of or try to steal from me…and being a whore will be the least of your worries, are we clear?" Viktor threatened and the man nodded, paling. "Take him from my sight. Get him busy." Then turned to them and smiled again. "Have you had dinner?" He looked to them with hopeful eyes. "Stay and visit, boys, please? Let us talk more?"

"We have hunts anyway, and she has an engineer I could borrow, Gabe. I'll send Phalin to you before we leave. You two should get to know your Dad. Give him a chance. We'll be fine for a few days without you." Dean said and they nodded.

"Who are they?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Their mates, you should get to know them as well. Bal is right over there by Gabe. He's a hunter like us. Phalin is Gabe's mate; he's a Salixian, a Breeder species. Bal is Zorician like us, he's Cas's mate; they mated completely last week. Cas is his enslaved mate, fully of course, like Sam, therefore he has almost total Free Will and only gets that way in the bedroom, for intimate relations, you know what I mean. You know how it works. They love each other and have strong Wills; so he won't be a slave to him at all but only in the bedroom, don't worry." Dean explained.

"Good. Sons…I would very much like to meet your lovers and get to know them and you." Viktor said then called up to prepare suites for them. "When will you be back for them?" He seemed sad at that prospect but understood it was necessary; they were his crew members after all. They did have other jobs to do besides being his sons.

"In a week or so, two weeks at most." Dean said. They had stuff to do so it might run long; so he wanted to plan for contingencies. And plenty of crew so he could spare them for this. And they needed to bond with Viktor so it was best they get some time to get to know each other more this way. "We should go, Uncle Vic. It's a long trip to Trelix 7, and we have a vamp outbreak to quell."

It was Dorian's hunt, and closer, so they were doing her hunt first.

"Be careful, and don't worry, I will take care of them, I promise." Viktor said shaking their hands and seeing them off with a fond wave. "Good journeys, Niece and Nephews!" He called out.

"Good journeys to you as well, Uncle!" They called back and waved to him as well. Then got to the ship and prepared to go. Bal and Phalin taking the time to get their stuff in the carrier. Bal would drive it back to the casino for them since Dean had told them to keep it until he got back for them in a couple weeks; after giving them directions where to go and told them what had happened.

Then they took off and headed off to their hunts.

First they dropped her ship at Bobby's for repairs and paid him in advance for repairing it. He promised it was easily fixed; thanks to them shutting the engines down early before more damage was done. It wouldn't take long to repair. Then informed him about the Cas and Gabe situation and he was happy for them. They hugged him bye soon after and promised he could go on a hunt with them on their ship sometime soon, or even a cargo run. Let him fly it even if he liked.

He immediately agreed he'd like that and hugged his son goodbye. "Missed you, Sam. Call and visit more, okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I'll do that." Sam promised and they left. "I missed you, too. Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Sam. You guys, too. Don't be strangers, different planets doesn't mean you can't make the effort to visit more, you know." Bobby pointed out.

"We'll do that." They all said and he waved them off, knowing they would try made him happy. He'd missed having family around lately, so a visit would do them all some good. Sam was the only family he had and he sure missed him. Bobby loved that boy but Sam had gotten busier than he'd expected him to once he got out on his own; now he barely saw or heard from him anymore.

Then began to consider if taking a spot on their ship's crew might help alleviate that. He had been wishing for more adventure lately, and flying in space on hunts and such could be just what he needed. He'd keep the yard of course, he'd let his assistant run it. And the clubs ran themselves really. He'd set up a general manager to take care of the paper work but each one had a manager to run it…so he wasn't really needed to be around to do it himself.

They didn't really need him around the yard or the businesses. But Sam might…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed, and two weeks became three and they finally got back to Solang to pick up Cas and them. Viktor saw them off and promised them a vacation they would love if they came back again with some free time. They promised to try.

And headed to get to Bobby's to get Dorian back to her ship, and found a disaster awaiting them.

The ship was fine, but the house was…gone, burnt down and it was nothing but burned ruins. They panicked and got to searching for him right away. His workers lay dead around the house and they searched them for toxins, venoms, and such. Blood pooled around them and it looked like they had tried to fight something off. Off of Bobby.

"Vamps or Wolves, those are bites. They ripped out their throats…very viciously, too." Dorian said examining one. "Hearts are intact though; wolves don't attack this way without taking them. It's why they attack in the first place. They incapacitate then eat the heart…strange, they didn't do it this time…"

"So vamps?" Felix said and they nodded. "We could scent for them." He offered. "We can smell our own kind, sense them if they are close." He surveyed the damage and nodded. "This much damage, they are bloated and the sun is coming, so they will be close and too tired to go very far. They don't have much time to hide from it, and this is fairly fresh…" He sniffed it and cringed. "_Really_ fresh! I'd say an hour tops."

"Okay, spread out and take all directions. Look for places away from crowds and isolated. They like to hide there." Dorian advised and they took teams to look.

It was worse than they could ever have imagined.

It was both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolf stood over Bobby and smiled, taking wolf form and preparing to eat the hunter's heart. Such a strong heartbeat, and a hunter made such a rare meal, the wolfman thought. The vamps went for the people in the cage and let him be. He'd hired them to get to the man and he'd ran into the house. So they'd burned him out and now he had him. Their price had been the people there at the yard and in town. So he gave them to the vamps and got his prize. A hunter's heart; a prize not often gained in one's lifetime. He was pleased he had it.

His bite took part of Bobby's shoulder cartilage and his venom seeped into his skin, unbeknownst to them both. Bobby awoke to pain and screamed as it moved on for another bite, even as his body began to burn him alive from the inside out. Another scream followed as it bit him again and clawed his chest open; finally leaving his heart exposed for the meal.

Bobby finally passing out from the pain and burning even as shots rang out and panic took place all around him.

He was too busy dying to notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam ran to his father and shot silver into the wolf's head when it reared up to attack him with bloody teeth and claws. He took its heart as well. It fell to the ground dead. The others took the vamps and Sam pulled off his shirt to staunch the blood but was puzzled when he noticed the flesh reknitting itself over his chest. He ran fingers over it and sighed. He checked the wounds on his shoulders and saw they were already healed to small bite scars.

Bobby's chest now worked to sew itself shut and Sam knew what had happened and had to do something. So he cut a wrist and bled as much as he could over his Dad's heart and spit into it a few times as well as well, and paled as he watched the cut heal even faster then. "Please work. Don't be full wolf, please?"

Dean looked at him shock as he caught him doing it. "Sam! What did you do?"

"He was Turning…I just figured I was immortal thanks to your fluids; so maybe my fluids being immortal but not Zorician might grant him what I had and contain the wolf part better. Full wolves go insane at first, Dean. I don't want that for him…don't you see that?" Sam said sadly. "He won't be addicted like me, at least not much, or not at all, I'm not sure but…I don't think so. I'm not contagious like you guys, right? My fluids hold immortality not the pleasure fluid? That is what you said the other day."

"Yes, that's true." Dean said seeing his point. Sam was right. His ship was definitely not set up for a Wolf transformation. So hopefully with Sam's fluids being Immortally human; they might tame some of the wolf changes for him and keep him from needing to be chained up before he hurt someone. He might regain his mind again faster that way.

Bobby lay still now and they carried him on a stretcher to the ship. He was placed in a containment cell and the power was amped up on the door lasers; just in case. They all eyed him with worried looks but stayed silent about their worries. They just prayed what Sam had done for his father worked, or they might lose the man forever.

Sam stared sadly at the sleeping man and sighed. "Why did they attack him? He wasn't even hunting them…" He said nearly crying.

"He was a hunter, you know that. Retiring didn't change that fact, Sammy. It _never_ could. Once a hunter, always a hunter; it's the way the life works, baby." Dean said sitting with him now, taking a hand to comfort him. "He probably wanted his heart for that alone and paid the vamps off to help him get it by letting them glut themselves on the others." The townsfolk were fine, only a few had died and weren't turned; they had made sure. But all the others at the yard were dead. The ship had been left alone, and fully repaired, luckily enough. They must have just finished it and got it locked up before the vamps attacked, Dean thought.

They had also found the farmhouse easily and got there in time to see the thing killing Bobby. Not soon enough in their eyes but that couldn't be helped now.

It was enough that he was alive. Now they just had to see how bad the wolf in him would react to their presence. Some took it calmly and others freaked out; there was no guarantee how they'd be. But all weren't bad and they were sure he wouldn't be a bad one, just a little confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby awoke and found himself seeing things weirdly. He was a bit lower to the ground and couldn't see as high. And he kept seeing paws and fur, and felt…hungry. He could smell and see better, too.

"Bobby?" Dante asked as he peeked through the laser wall of light. "Can you understand me?" He looked afraid, Bobby thought but didn't understand why. So he nodded to the man since his voice wasn't working for some reason. He got close to the lights and yelped in pain as one burned his nose lightly. He yelped loudly and jumped back from the white lights in fear. Then he shook his head to clear the pain away and licked his burned snout; looking very confused now.

A whine slipped out and Dante stared for a while before turning it off with a button near where he was sitting. He then went in to kneel by Bobby and touched his nose softly. "It's fine, Bobby. Just a little scorched. Do you know what's happened to you? Do you remember anything?" He asked.

Bobby thought back and soon it flooded back, and he leaped back to cower against a wall as he recalled it all in a second. He was bitten. He must have Turned…shit! He was surprised when Dante called for Sam and went in to comfort him. "We only put you in here to see how good you'd be when you transformed at first, that's all. You seem to be fine so far…angry or anything? Want to kill us?" He petted his muzzle and Bobby moved into it. It felt nice. "I'd say not, eh?" He chuckled at the look he gave him and nodded. "You are different than other wolves, Bobby…See, Sam he, well, you were bitten and he got some blood in you, over your heart and spit on it, he shared fluids with you…and you healed. No, you aren't getting enslaved. His fluids don't work that way. They do carry Immortality and humanity in them though. So he hoped it would temper the Wolf in you somewhat. That way you wouldn't be out of control so much; not fully wolf but also human still, too…I'd say it worked by the way. You feel like you in there? Not wolfy?" Dante checked.

Bobby shook his massive head and Dante smiled. "Good, he left you human that way at least…I'd say half wolf and half human, fairly balanced. He was right, it did fix you. I had my doubts. I never saw it happen this way before, but…then again, you are the first of your kind. Good for you, Bobby." He chuckled. "You are officially the first Immortal half-human and half-wolf werewolf in history. Boy, you are going to be confused." He laughed as Sam burst in and hugged the wolf's neck; crying in relief.

"I was so scared I'd lost you, Dad!" Sam said and Bobby licked his tears away and whimpered as he tried to tell him he was okay. He found the lack of voice thing annoying already. But kept licking and nuzzling his son as best he could to comfort him instead. "I know, you're okay. I love you so much! I never thought…" He trailed off here and Bobby shook his head, agreeing with that thought. He hadn't expected this either. He'd been retired for years and _now_ they choose to attack him, damn but they had _great_ timing…_damn_ it!

Bobby soon got up again and shook Sam off and sniffed Dante's plate; hinting. "You're hungry?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded again. "Come on, we got you some food; rare as we could get it. Dante said you were showing signs of shifting so we planned ahead. We could heat it up for you…" Sam said. "It was in the fridge waiting for you, sorry."

Bobby shrugged his powerful shoulders and walked with them to the kitchen. He found it amusing as he walked with them that as a wolf he was as tall as them on all fours and twice as wide in body; he was huge! Then wondered how tall he was when he stood on his hind legs and decided he'd test that theory in private; it might scare the others if he did that in front of them. He smiled thought as Sam laid a plate of steaks on the floor and ate them easily, licking his lips. He would stay this way for a few hours then change back; they all knew that. So they would just wait it out. "Let's give you a tour of the ship, okay?" Sam asked happily as he stroked his head and Bobby nodded; liking the petting strangely enough. Happy growls sounding now. "I'd like that, too, Dad." Sam chuckled and led the way. Soon they found a little room with a decent sized bed in it and some furniture, not much but good for sleeping, Bobby thought. "This is your room. I did what I could to decorate it. We didn't have much, sorry."

Bobby went in and sniffed around, approving of it. He didn't like fancy places and he'd like to keep the personal decorations to a minimum. He didn't want to clutter it up with useless crap. Then went out to nudge them to see more. So they laughed and gave him the full tour, including the cockpit. He went up onto his rear feet to lean on the dash to look out as stars flew by and gasped. The universe was all around him…it was more beautiful than he'd hoped it would be. He'd traveled some but not much, and it hadn't looked nearly this beautiful before, or it might have looked that way to him now when compared to the way he remembered it looking when he'd hunted before. Sam petted him again and nodded in agreement. "It is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Bobby looked at him curiously and Sam chuckled. "My fluids linked us telepathically for some reason when you are in wolf form; I can hear your thoughts, Dad. Sorry. Just realized I was picking up on your thoughts. They are like echoes in a tunnel for now but I'm sure the connection will get better. Look your fill; this is your home now." Sam said smiling.

Bobby looked at the seat and Sam nodded. "Yeah, you can fly her sometime. Dean already said so."

Bobby smiled in a wolfy way and nodded, sitting down to sit between them as Dean and Sam took their seats and got ready to land on a forest planet. "You can hunt there if you like. They have a place reserved for Good Wolves like you to hunt. There is a fee but we got the money. We're taking you there to run and hunt, get used to your wolf skin more and be comfortable in it. They even have a Pack here that considers it their Packlands but they share it with other Good Wolves like you at times, should you decide to leave us to join one. They might like to meet you though, say hi. You could make friends with the Alpha and them…we got time." Dean told him and Bobby watched as they maneuvered the ship through the atmosphere to a large landing strip where they parked in a large space off the side of it. "I'll take him, Sam. Saul is waiting for him. We'll be back later, don't worry, baby."

"I'm not…I just don't want him to forget he's human, too. Will the wolf take over?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, it won't. It already would have if it was going to." Dean reassured the son and then led the father out to hunt on his own.

Bobby loved the place. It was spacious, and trees were everywhere, and plants and earth under his feet. He ran for the joy of it, and sped through paths and clearings, each more fascinating than the last, and feasted on a couple rabbits he quickly caught and hunted for himself, and found he liked this Wolf side of himself but also loved the human side, too. Then he found himself confronted by a friendly black wolf about his size and submitted to him, showing respect. The wolf nodded in approval and led him to the rest of the Pack, who greeted him and sniffed him, then he let them know he had to go but would visit again. They agreed he could visit them again as a friend of the Pack, his family, too, if they wanted to come by with him. He could join their Pack anytime he wanted to and he could travel with them but still be one of their Wolves at the same time. He didn't have to live with them to belong to their Pack. Bobby agreed to join them and was immediately drawn in. Then he ran off to find Dean, who he'd lost a while back and he knew would be worried about where he'd gotten off to.

Bobby sat now as the Pack left him to wait for Dean, thinking he'd do this more often now. It was really peaceful here, he thought as he rested in the sunlight and Dean caught up to him panting. He smirked at him and Dean nodded. "Not out of shape, you are just faster…werewolf, remember?" Dean teased him but took a seat by him to admire the view. The gold sky shone around them, the silver sun making it shimmer as well. "This planet is very pretty, isn't it? I haven't been here in so long…I almost forgot that."

Bobby nodded and rested as he was.

"Sam really is relieved. He was so worried you would go feral. Forget your humanity like most wolves do in Wolf form. It was his idea to get the fluids into you while you lay there wounded, you see. He was hoping it would save you the feral aspect, let you keep your humanity, like he did." Dean said. "He really loves you, Bobby. And you were so hurt…he thought you were going to die on him. He really did."

Bobby shook his head then gasped as cool fire took him over and he shifted back suddenly. Dean tossed him some clothes and he quickly dressed again. "So that's it…I shift sometimes and stay that way for a few hours?" Bobby said as Dean stood up to brush himself off. "I'm me as a human the rest of the time?"

"Well, not so much human sometimes and wolf others, as you are always the wolf and the human at all times; _you are both all the time. _But the human is stronger in you, so it keeps the wolf tamed most of the time and from being wild as it could be. You know that, you've hunted werewolves before." Dean pointed out as they headed back to the ship.

"Feels different from this end of it, but you're right. I like this though, it's better than being some feral beast that's killing people." Bobby said nodding again. "Sam is happier with me being this way, in control. At least this way we can spend more time together."

"That's true." Dean said and they stepped into the Hold. He pressed the controls and soon the doors smoothly shut on their own. "So…we good? You can roam the ship as you please, do what you like or feel comfortable with, and take whatever form you need to. You should be non-lunar eventually…you have a quarter moon scar on your shoulder. Non-lunar wolves get those when they shift back the first time. Two more times this time though, just this once, and once your Wolf settles into you permanently, you won't shift at all unless you want to." Dean nodded at his look. "We promise we won't freak if Wolf-you decides to prowl the ship, I promise."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Bobby said and hugged Sam after he greeted Dean and kissed him hello. Bobby got a peck and a hug, and laughed as Gabe motioned them back.

"Lunch." He said and they followed him to the mess hall. Or rather the makeshift kitchen area with cooking area and a long table for them sit at for meals. Bobby listened to them as they talked amongst themselves, told his story to them, and let them tell theirs, especially the new ones, and got to know his new family.

And thought that he was definitely going to like life onboard this ship after all.

Even if he did spend it furry sometimes now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dante, Dorian, can we talk to you?" Tarail asked as Dorian tinkered with a cargo strap that was fraying, trying to fix it. Dorian groaned as she contemplated where she could get a new one quickly. This fix wouldn't last for very long, a week at most.

"Sure, have a seat. Talk while we work. We're a little busy here. What's up?" Dante asked as he screwed the new strap to the floor.

"We need Feeds. Um…all three of us." Tarail said. "We're hungry. Someone to suit our needs. Like we explained before, we need to feed to live. And we're starving here. I'm weak already and so are they but they are too afraid to ask for your help. I'm not." She said firmly. "We won't hurt them; we just need someone to willingly travel with us and let us feed just from them, and no one else. Please?"

"I might know someone that could help with that." Dorian agreed. Realizing how badly they did need to feed and that was why they had been looking somewhat pallid and sick lately, and having to sleep more. They were starving to death and too proud to tell her so…she sighed. Realizing that she should have noticed before now. She _really_ should have. "Give me a couple days to arrange it, okay? Can you guys hold on that long?" She eyed her with worry.

"Yes, the vampires let us fuck and feed from them last night; so we should be fine for now. We didn't hurt them, just fed. They are fine and unharmed, if you're worried." Tarail said hoping she didn't get mad at them for asking the vampires for a feeding but they were hungry and had to ask. They hadn't minded. They'd just taken a vamp each and fucked them, gave them pleasure then fed as they came. No biting or anything. They rested but got up feeling normal enough. They had made sure of it. They hadn't wanted to hurt the men that had helped them out by feeding them.

It had been nice of them to just agree to it so easily, most wouldn't have. Most would have flatly refused to.

"I'm sure they are. It does them good to have sex sometimes, goodness knows they have no steady lovers to travel with here…so it's fine with me, as long as they are willing." Dorian said. "Zoric 3 has a place we can go to so you can see if you find a feed or mate, we'll go there first. It's only a couple days away at most."

"Thanks, we were worried you'd be mad." Tarail said and left to rest again, still tired from not feeding properly but not dying at least. Dorian looked at Dante and sighed.

"I sure hope they find someone there. The next trustworthy Pleasure House isn't until Solang again…I don't think they can stop feeding for that long next time." Dorian said.

"I'm sure he has someone to suit them, dear." Dante reassured his mate and went back to work.

"I sure hope so." Dorian agreed and silently resumed her work.

The sleeping crew seemed to share her thoughts in spades.

Sloan was flying the ship for her and doing a fine job of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Dorian led them into the Pleasure House and to the office. "Uncle, you here?" She called.

"Right here." Stefano Scaric said stepping out from behind a temporary wall; a smaller man followed him out. He waved him away and the man left with a smile. Dorian noticed the semen by his lip and pointed it out. The man wiped it off and licked it off his finger, a wicked look in his eyes for a moment, an answering look in Stefano's with a mouthed, 'Later…' back to the other man, who ducked out now. "Now how can I help you?" He said and smirked at Dorian's look. "What, I can't run a pleasure house and find my own here as well? Please! Your aunt does it, too…trust me."

"I didn't need to know that." Dorian said and rolled her eyes.

"Then mind your own business and stay out of our sex lives and you _won't_ know it." Stefano said and she nodded, he was right, she should do that. Ugh, she didn't need to know more.

"We are here for them." Dorian said pointing to the two men and one woman, twins from all appearances, and a blonde woman. "They are part incubi and need feeds…we were thinking former slaves of Zoricians. Since our fluids affect them in similar ways to the incubi venom they carry in them, so when they become feeds they will be affected like they were by the Zorician fluids. If they aren't fully rehabilitated and need it, then an arrangement with my crew members here would suit them both well. We would of course continue their rehabilitation there on the ship with them as their Masters and the slaves as their official Feeds. We'll register them at the next space port if both parties agree to the arrangement; all upfront and legal, of course. We'll obtain their licenses for them as required."

"I do have some that are resisting the current form of treatment. Time away with proper Masters might help speed up the process for me, and putting them to work on the ship might give them better incentive to learn to control their urges, or at least lesson them so they can behave more normally in society besides just being whores. I'd hate to see them fail and become that way; it isn't right that the bastard that poisoned them should win that way! The problem is that they are too sexual and take anyone, they aren't even trying to choose! Even when their watchers try to make them slow down on the sex…it's like they can't _not_ have it! Then there's the scratching and rubbing, signs they need the fluids still; the addiction is still so strong in them. It's been a year and I've done my best; they should be better than that by now. I'm at my wit's end at how to fix them." Stefano said sadly. "I was thinking of trying small doses of the fluids to help them get weaned from it but I don't think that's the answer; it never is and it just makes their addictions flare even higher really. And cold turkey isn't working…"

"Do they have any free thought? Can they function like a normal person when not having sex…?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, they do and can, but more sex sessions seem to be called for to manage the addiction." Stefano said.

"How often?" The blonde asked. "I need to feed once every four hours, for a couple hours at the least, up to five hours at most…"

"They are about the same. Every four hours for them, too." Stefano agreed. "Does your venom do what their fluids do?"

"Yes, but it's not as…long lasting as Zirocian fluids are. Unless I make them my mate and feed, then it is, I suppose. My venom enslaves just like your fluids do with your mates. It works the same way and if they are too weak to resist turning whore…I don't want to hurt them again that way. The slavers did that enough to them." Tarail said. "I'm not looking for someone to be my sex slave all the time; just in the bedroom. You have to understand. Our passions are tied to our powers; the more our feeds move, the more passionate it gets. The more passionate it gets the bigger the risk we run of doing something to hurt them to control them. We need to control our feeds, it's just how it is. I don't want to hurt them, honestly I don't. It's a lot like human Dominants need to be with the more Submissive Subs. It's safer for them that way; we can protect them and control our feedings better if they fully submit to us."

"So you are looking for a Feed, ultimately?" Stefano said thinking. "Maybe to be mates with?" They nodded. He had a few that would suit that purpose…their needs and her needs would mix very well. They needed what she offered and vice versa. It would rehab them further, too.

"Yes, I am." She said. Both men also did the same thing.

"I have some that would suit that purpose. And they could work on the ship, too, when not feeding you…you do love your feeds eventually, right?" Stefano said.

"Yes, we fall in love with them. It's the nature of the relationship. Just as they are tied and addicted to us, we are just as tied and addicted to them as well." Tallos said. "We mate to them after a while; if not immediately."

"Good, then I have some people for you to meet." Stefano said, leading them to some rooms nearby. One had a short dark haired man, human in appearance. But his glowing eyes and teeth like a wolf's gave him away. "He's a Serocian. Serocians are both sexes at the same time. They have both male and female organs. They also have both wolf and shapeshifter in them, along with their alien DNA. He's really gentle though, his Master…he broke something in him…maybe you could fix it, help him be stronger again?" Stefano suggested. "Their alien gift is being able to inspire fear with their gazes, to paralyze them with it, when they call on it. Not all the time, but that's their alien power. They also can shift into wolf form at Will and shapeshift into other people's forms, absorb it in; they don't shed their alter ego's skin. But that's just their supernatural powers, not their alien gift."

"I'd like that." The woman said and went in to talk to him, swearing to do just that if he allowed her to keep him. It was up to him, not her, and she knew that, too.

"They can share one, or do they need two?" Stefano asked, considering his choices.

"One, we like to share our men. And we don't do women." Salles said.

"Okay, this one…" He took them down a couple doors and opened it. The man inside had long red hair and feminine features, but also looked to have some male in there, too. He also knelt there facing them as soon as they entered the room, eyes kept down on the ground. Submission screaming from his every movement. "He's also Serocian. The other one's cousin actually, he was taken near the time when the other man was, the next night actually. By another Zorician though. They were recently reunited but still seem to be having trouble adjusting to life outside of slavery still. I thought if they had family around that it would help them heal better but it's not working…they act like family but they are still too addicted. Although they are rather attached to each other. I just thought if you had him and she had the cousin, they could at least be together still…be a family."

"Can we talk to him?" Tallos said and Stefano nodded. Both men went to the kneeling man and he shut the door to let them be.

"They should work out; if they can come to an agreement. They are good workers." Stefano said to Dorian as they headed to his office. "Come, your aunt is back. Come say hi."

"Sapphira said you were having a more open relationship…I didn't expect it to be this open." Dorian said but added, "You sound much happier though, you both do." They had been fighting all the time, on the verge of divorce, when she had last heard about them. Taking on the sexual offers in the Pleasure House seemed to have fixed that. So she was willing to be happy for them.

"Yes, we are. Saph really enjoys the sex with others, as do I. But we enjoy it more between us and sometimes we add others to it, threesomes and such. It's much better now." Stefano agreed.

"As long as it makes you happy." Dorian agreed and they went in to greet a smaller but curvy woman with long black hair that ran to greet Dorian in return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Tarail, I'm Selixian…I'm part incubi and part Selixian…" Tarail said and touched him. He shivered in pleasure at her touch and she smiled at that but withdrew her touch, so it wouldn't sway his decision to serve her. She then explained what she needed from him and expected of him if they got together. "I will be in charge in bed, you do as I say. What I say, you will be expected to do. You are there for my pleasure, and by giving me my pleasure, I will give you yours. I am a caring and giving lover, so you won't be hurt, I promise. I'm not like your former master. What he did to you was wrong."

"You would be my Mistress, my Master…" Talir said.

"More like the Human Dominants and Submissive Slaves are. But only in the bedroom, with _some_ Submission outside of it. Subtle things I will say to do sometimes but otherwise not all the time at all." Tarail said. Keeping her touches light as she ran hands over his body, examining it. "Any weaknesses to consider?" She asked. "Injuries or allergies?"

"No, ma'am." Talir said. "I need sex at least every four hours, and I still crave the fluids…I'm trying to get better, but it will take time. It's better having Salin around; he's my cousin. He supports me and we talk; we do therapy together."

"Do you have sex?" Tarail said, a spike of jealousy flaring.

"No, it's not like that. He's my family…that's all." Talir said. "If I'm committed to someone, I would never cheat on them that way."

"Good." Tarail said approving. "I need to feed; can I feed from you now? Just feeding, nothing permanent yet."

"Yes, how do you want me to do it?" Talir said, looking up at her to check.

"Get on the bed, on your back, spread for me so I can have full access to your body." Tarail said stripping now. "Undress first. Put on the ring on the nightstand; you aren't allowed to cum without me saying so."

"Yes, ma'am." Talir said and rushed to obey, stripping then putting his ring over his balls and cock, situating them correctly. Then lay back as ordered and waited. Soon she caressed his thighs and body, fighting her hunger; long denied and fighting it so it wouldn't make him a feed without his permission. The way it wanted to. "Be still, I'm trying to be good here. You move too much and my hunger will go out of control. I don't want to do something to you we both may regret, okay?"

"I'll be still…do you need me to be a feed now?" Talir said.

"Yes, but you don't have to." Tarail said not stopping the touches, breathing through her nose to control herself more.

"Do you bite or is it in your touch?" Talir asked.

"Touch, it comes out of my pores and fingertips, you absorb it; like you did with their fluids." Tarail said kissing up to his balls now, running fingers along his crack, circling that inviting hole to tease him more. Sounds of pleasure came from the man, making her smile.

"Give me a taste." Talir begged. He wanted to see how it could be, not ready to be fully claimed yet.

"I can do that." Tarail said, unsure if she could but willing to try. Pressing her lips to the underside of his cock and sliding her tongue up, letting it spread her venom there. Then waited and did it again, and when he moved for her, she took him in her mouth and sucked him. He let her hold his hips down and suck him as she wished; small movements still escaped but she figured she could train him better later not to do that. Normally still to her meant to be perfectly still, but he'd learn that in time.

She would have her full way with him later. For now he'd asked for a taste, so she'd give him a taste…that was it.

When she knew he just close enough to delay his pleasure, she put a hand to his chest and fed venom in again. Then he cried out and whimpered with need. Smiling, she resumed sucking him and removed his ring, "Cum." She ordered and took him in her mouth again, hand still to his chest, her Net weaving around him and through him, lightly taking him from simple pleasure to mind blowing orgasm, and holding him there until he came in her throat and didn't stop until she had fed from his pleasure and his cum, and then pulled the Net from him.

Then she cuddled him close until he recovered and asked. "Did I hurt you?" She kissed his temple as he smiled up at her with adoration and shook his head, unable to speak of how great it had been. He didn't have to; she could read it on his face. "Can I own you? Will you be mine?"

"Yes, Mistress. I'm yours." Talir practically purred.

"It won't always be this way, I'm usually much more controlling…can you handle that?" She said.

"I need it this way, too…always have. Even before I was enslaved, I needed this kind of sex. But you wouldn't enslave me the way my old master did, right? I don't want that." Talir said sadly. "I don't want to be a that kind of slave again."

"Not that kind of slavery." She reassured him. "Submissive, and only in private with me. I will not own you literally…although a collar will be needed. On your wrist, I'd wrap it around it for you after we done, and on your neck the whole time we're in the bedroom. Outside of it, my orders will only be ones for small stuff. I won't command you there. But inside our bedroom, I am in charge, never you. You can suggest things though and we will try them. I value your input but it's ultimately up to me what we do, are we clear on that?"

"Yes, I'm clear. I want that." Talir said then added. "I would be your Feed. Let me work my way up to being your Mate but using the venom during sex is fine. I really do need it. I'll never totally be free of my addiction to it, I know that now."

"I can do that." Tarail said and helped him up, letting them shower and dry off without trying anything, even though everything in her railed at her to claim the man now! "I won't let you go if you agree to this, and you will not ever touch another woman or man sexually again, got it? This body is mine, those things you do with it are mine only." She kissed him again and he stayed still in her arms, letting her lead it as was her right now. "I am a possessive woman, and I expect those under my protection to be faithful to me."

"I will be." Talir said and sighed happily as she held him close, a small smile on their lips. "I'm yours, all yours."

"And I am yours. I will only be with you, too, I don't cheat on my Feeds or Mates so no one else will touch me either." Tarail promised and he hugged her tighter at those words. "Let's go tell them our decision, okay, Pet?"

"Okay." Talir said and they headed out to Stefano's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tallos and Salles had finished their introductions already and were offering themselves now. Salin lay between them as they happily entwined themselves around each side of him. Their hands caressing and pleasuring him as they talked. "Can we feed from you?" Tallos asked.

"At the same time?" Salin asked. He'd never been taken by two men that way, not at the same time.

"Yes, we always feed at the same time. In a threesome." Tallos said.

"I'll try it. How do you want it?" Salin asked. His body already screaming for pleasure and for their venom to take him; his addiction too strong to resist still.

"You rub into him, and I take you from the back." Tallos said and kissed him for the first time. Then Salles took his kiss as well. "We share everything, even you, with each other."

"I'd like that." Salin moaned as he was soon undressed by them and lay over Salles, their cocks pressed together in his massive fists. Tallos gently opened him and pressed the slicker pellet into him; the oil in it coating him and stimulating his ass for Tallos to take him at the same time. Fingers worked him then and soon a cock took its place. Tallos stayed still to get him used to him then moved slower, then faster. And soon Salles was matching his strokes to Tallos's strokes into the man, and Salin spun in pleasure.

They bit him then and drank him as he came and his orgasms took them higher as they fed from him for nearly an hour, and they let him go soon after. Gently they laid him down, him being a boneless mass of afterglow made that easy. Then they cuddled him again and kissed him tenderly, making sure he knew they cared for him, despite the fact that they never had seen him before this. "Be ours?" Tallos asked.

He meant more than as a Feed and even Salles knew that, too.

"Yes." Salin said and sighed happily. He meant more than a feed, too. "Will you care for me?"

"We will love you. You will be our Feed and our Mate." Salles said and the man nodded.

"I will love you, too." Salin said and looked at them both in turns. "Both of you. It's rather nice to be with two men this way. I hadn't expected that."

"It is nice." Tallos agreed.

"So…you'll be ours?" Salles asked, just checking to make sure that he would be.

"Yes, I'm yours." Salin agreed. "Can my cousin come with us? I hate to leave him behind."

"I suspect he will be. Talair seemed to like him well enough to want him." Salles said. He'd seen that look in her eyes, the desire to own the man. The same thing they had felt as soon as they saw Salin. Cousins or not, they wanted those two men with them.

"I can't wait to see your ship." Salin said caressing their Slave marks, his own showing as well.

They did the same with his, knowing they all felt the same about their slavery and knowing they would never have to know that pain again pleased them all immensely.

"You're going to love it there. We deal with shipments, cargo, and some beings brought on for bounties, and we hunt the evil things, so we keep busy." Salles said. "We'll train you to do all that, too. Dorian will want us to."

"Who's Dorian?" Salin asked as he dressed and they did it, too. Jealousy touching him at the thought she was with his lovers. The men saw it and smiled, shaking their heads. But thought it was a good sign if he was jealous at just the mention of her name.

"She's the captain. With her mate, Dante; they are Zoricians." Tallos said then saw his frightened look. "They are nothing like the one that enslaved you. They would never touch you; they see it as rape to get fluids on you that way."

"I'll try to trust them more." Salin said at their reassuring promises and they nodded in approval of that plan.

"We'd appreciate that." Tallos said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later)

Dorian nervously fiddled with her ID device and Dante finally had to put his hand on hers to still it. "He'll be fine with you; he'll like you." He reassured the woman, who eyed the man in question while he practiced drills with his superior officer. He hadn't spotted her yet.

"Says you…you're not the one proposing a courtship with a warrior and trying not to sound like a whore. I'm not sure he'll accept our offer, Dante." She said as she resumed fiddling with her device again. Dante just gave up and finally removed his hand. "You were right. I do love him, I did then too…what do I do if he rejects me?"

"We'll try to keep convincing him, okay?" Dante reassured her while assessing the man. He was as tall as them, but more muscled if that was even possible. He was a pretty blue color. His eyes flashed sapphire as he sparred and Dante saw he enjoyed it. He was in a waist tunic that barely covered his perfect ass and seemingly well-endowed groin and looked sexy as hell. He wouldn't mind mating to this guy, he thought to himself. "He's very sexy. And that body, It's so very lickable, suckable, and very very fuckable…damn!" Dante said and she nodded not taking her eyes of the warrior as he sparred; both staring at him as he fought. A fine sheen of sweat coated his skin, making it shine a little and that did nothing to temper their arousal either. "I want him." Dante growled and Dorian wasn't inclined to disagree with that sentiment.

"Me, too." Dorian said softly and then bit a lip as he was told they were waiting for him by another man and he walked over to talk them now. "Here he comes. Shit, I hope I look okay…" She shifted nervously then, smoothing a hand over her hair and clothes just to make sure of that; she was so anxious she was sure her palms were as sweaty, too, damn, if this went wrong…boy, was this going to be humiliating…

"Dorian, how's my favorite pupil?" Xalin said smiling as he hugged her with his six arms. She didn't miss how good his body felt against her. And how much she wished he'd get a lot closer as they fucked…damn! She swore internally as more naughty thoughts happily danced through her lust-addled brain and she promptly did her best to shut them off then backed off.

"Good, um, this is my Mate, Dante Finch, he's a Winchester cousin like I am, um, can we talk? Alone?" She asked but decided to get it over with.

"Sure, my apartment is nearby, come on." Xalin said taking lead, and they watched his ass and bit back moans. He had a perfect ass, too. Wow, they knew this was bad now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The apartment was decent sized and had three rooms, but they just sat in the living area to talk.

"We…we have an offer…for you." Dorian stammered out.

"Okay, what's the offer?" Xalin said nervously.

"Actually the offer is for…well, _you_. You yourself." Dorian managed.

"For me? To do what?" Xalin said uncertainly.

"To mate to me…us actually." Dorian said and fiddled with her device again. Xalin saw it and the pain in her eyes and finally got it. "I've always liked you, you know that. I…I love you. I talked to Dante and we decided to propose a courtship…with you. To be our Mate."

"I agree to it!" Xalin said with a wide grin. "You are all I've ever wanted from the moment I saw you, a gangly Zorician with a 'go fuck yourself' attitude; it appealed to me. And your coming on to me didn't help me control that in the least…thank you for that."

"So you don't mind that I asked you for a courtship…rather than you asking me? That doesn't offend you?" Dorian said. It would most warriors.

"No, just as long as I can do as much courtship stuff as you guys do. I'm not some little princess; I want to court you guys, too. You can court me…even-steven…how about it?" Xalin said extending two hands to them.

"Agreed." They said smiling as they shook them. "What are the rules?"

Every culture had different rules for courtship. They didn't always obey them but they did have them.

"We meet up for dates on your ship or mine, or on planets we decide on. We can kiss and such, but not have sex and keep it fluid-free. We can talk. For a month…then at the end of that month if we are agreed and go to the council here, they permit it and we marry, then we mate. And sex is out until after that. You are Zorician, I don't want enslaved early." Xalin pointed out. "But that being said, some sex acts are safe…"

"Yes, they are." Dorian said in relief. "So…we need to go. But we'll come see you in a week for dinner. Is that okay?" They had a hunt so they would have to rush back but they could make it. "Give or take a day or two…we have a hunt."

"I'll be here, I decide the place then?" Xalin asked, he kind of figured they'd be too busy to anyway.

"Yes, we'll go wherever you want." Dorian said and smiled. She pecked his lips but kept it soft and safe, no fluids. "I love you, Xalin."

"I love you, too, Dori." Xalin replied and kissed her back the same way. Then Dante kissed him in a similar way and smiled as he held him in his arms. Dante was happily surprised as Xalin held him, too. Both found it interesting that their bodies reacted to each other by getting hard and liked it. "I like you, too, Dante…apparently. I don't usually like this way around men; get hard like that. You are my first."

"I would like to be." Dante said flirting. "And your last." A touch of possessiveness crept into his tone at the last bit and Xalin nodded.

"You will be." Xalin said smiling as he let him go. "See you soon, both of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched them go and waved back as they got in their carrier to leave. The wind whipped their hair as they drove off and he felt his heart ache. He was already mating to them, he realized. He would love that pair and soon. He couldn't wait to see them again.

And got busy with more drills soon after, with their kisses lingering in his mind and on his skin, and he found himself craving more already. But the rules were rules, one month…one month until they could touch and make love, and he couldn't wait for that to happen. Even if it was too soon for him to feel that way about them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Dean tugged the belt tighter over the crate and groaned when he found it still wasn't tight enough! One good jerk and it would slide for sure. He saw the others doing their crates and sighed. He needed help. Suddenly he felt the other end tighten considerably and peeked around to see the Wolf pulling the other end between his teeth and going backward to do it. "Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate that. Just hold it, let me lock the straps on for good…" He got it on and snapped in place, then grinned down at the massive werewolf that sat smirking knowingly at him before him. "For that, you get three steaks tonight." A tilt of its head told him that was not enough. "And some beer, of course."

The wolf nodded then went to the next crate and bit a strap to pick it up. Dean followed and soon he and Bobby were getting their share of the cargo secured; Bobby doing a good job for a werewolf. Even though none of them had ever seen a werewolf do what Bobby was doing. But then again…Bobby was one of a kind; nothing he usually did could be termed as strictly wolf-like. He was more like both human and wolf, even in his furry form. Which was rarely, and like now, he was always eager to do all he could to help. The wolf was stronger, so he'd taken wolf form to help with the cargo. He'd go human again soon, Dean was sure of it.

He patted the Wolf's back in reward then edged him to the kitchen. "Now let's get you those steaks." He said smiling and Bobby willingly followed him…

And hoped they were close to rare like before. And that Dean remembered his beer this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe and Jake moved among the ships, talking as they went and looking at their job offers. A few had need of a doctor, something she was imminently over-qualified for. Zane, her brother, also a doctor like her, traveled with her and was the same way. They'd both went to medical school for the full 12 years. It was only through a forced blood test to detect Supernatural infections that they'd lost their job at the hospital. Once prestigious doctors whose skills were sought after in most worlds, they now were basically spurned and pariah's. Their licenses were modified. No working in any medical facilities, but they'd found the loophole. They could work on a ship. It was legal and they couldn't get in trouble for that; as long as they were honest about their 'disease' and the captain agreed to let them work on their ship. No lying about it or doing it through fraud. That would cost their licenses and they were loath to lose them, so they were telling the truth to the captains in hopes they'd hire them anyway; despite their 'disease'. Luc ran up to Zane and took his hand, nervous of all the people being around.

They looked human enough but they weren't. It wasn't their faults, they were born this way. Their needs and abilities hadn't kicked in until around 22. For 11 years, the twins had hid what they were…knowing what would happen if anyone found out. And found out they had, and now they were homeless and jobless.

No one wanted a Succubi or Incubi doctor around patients; even though they had never spread their venom to anyone but their mates. The pair had total control over it and it only came through their skin when they wanted it to and only to feed from their lovers. Not to mention that they only let their venom touch their mates' skin and no one else's. They also hadn't forced the pair to mate to them at all. They had dated them and finally told them the truth about themselves; to which they had immediately agreed and asked them to turn them into Feeds for them. They had been willing to be their Feeds. They only fed twice a day and for a couple hours at most. It was also the only time they usually showed their true forms. They had to or the feed wasn't full enough and their Feeds went mindless with pleasure the whole time; slaves to their pleasure for them. But it was touching them that wove their web and fed them the pleasure they needed to live, not biting. They had no fangs for that, but tell that to the hospital authorities and the captains of ships; they weren't going to listen.

Otherwise they passed as human and preferred that form over the other; even though their mates said they were beautiful as Succubi and Incubi and were proud of them that way, too. They were beautiful to them in whatever form they took. The twins thought they might just be biased because they were in love with them but their mates' love and approval went a long way to easing the sting of the other's rejections. The only support they got was from their mates and their parents. They weren't incestuous, just close because of the prejudice they'd fought against all their lives. It had helped their Twin bond get as strong as it had gotten. They had no friends but dearly wanted one at some point. One that might accept them for what they were and not be afraid of them touching them all the damn time!

Their only contact, both physical and emotional, for years had been limited to their mates and family, and it had made them lonely.

"Succubus…" A captain said near Dean as he walked by and he paused to listen; it had caught his interest. "We do need a doctor but…it's too big a risk to my crew. Nothing against you two, I'm not prejudiced like most are and it's not that, but I have to take my crew's safety first. Sorry, I can't take you on as doctor. You are qualified and splendidly so, but no, sorry." The man seemed regretful of his decision and rushed to reassure them when their faces fell in sadness again, despair in their eyes. This was the next to last ship that needed a doctor and the next one seemed even less likely to want them either in their minds.

Dean nodded decisively and ran to stand where they would pass him as they got near his ship, eager to meet them. The Succubi and Incubi stuff didn't bother him. Hell, his species were a bit like them in the 'Enslavement by your fluids' way and he was friends with Dorian's crew and they were mostly like them, too. They badly needed a doctor since his crew was getting filled out more and the ship got fuller with people. That and it got tiresome when one got injured on hunts and you had to patch yourselves up all the time; so a doctor would be a good addition… or so he hoped and thought.

He quickly moved out so they ran into him and eyed his ship with interest then hesitance, reading over his notices and sighing. They silently held out their ID devices and let him scan their background, awaiting the imminent rejection with bated breath. "You're hired." Dean told the group. "Although I only need one doctor and nurse, but my cousin needs one on her ship, too. Come inside, we can talk wages if you are interested?" Dean looked eagerly from each one. "I don't mind the Succubi stuff, honestly…I just need a qualified doctor and you guys certainly do seem more than qualified for the job. If I may ask, why are you scouring for work here at the ship yards when you seem to be the kind that should be working at a Galactic hospital? The pay would be better, and the quarter alone would be nicer…"

They explained the being let go from their hospital after the blood test showed their genetic Supernatural lineage. It had been fine in Med school; they hadn't minded their lineage at all. But, in the real world, things had proven to be much different.

"We just want to work, help people and we can only do that on a ship…the law doesn't say our licenses aren't legal to use on a ship like yours so we thought we'd try it. We're penniless and homeless; so this is our last chance really." Zoe said. "I'll listen to your offer. Zane? Oh, this is my brother, my twin, Zane. That is his Feed and mate, Luc. The brunette man is my mate and Feed, Jake. They were willing, don't worry. We didn't turn them illegally."

"I'd listen." Zane said and they went in to talk. The other captain scowled then thought maybe he'd been hasty to reject the pair….and shrugged. He'd just have to keep looking, oh well. And swore if another misfit doctor came by that he'd snatch them up like Dean had. He really should have been smarter about that decision. Their skills would have been useful. He was then approached by a taller man with darker skin and red eyes, with fangs hiding but he looked scared though the captain thought.

"You are looking for a doctor?" The man asked and shrugged massive shoulders a Senilian would be jealous of. He was clearly from a warrior race, the captain thought and approved. "I have been to medical school but was rejected from hospital for being born part Demon. I am Racixian, a peaceful race. Would you consider hiring me?" He sighed. "The others refused, too. It's okay you if you don't want a demon hybrid on your ship…I don't have powers or anything. I'm just big and strong and look like a demon a bit. I'm a good doctor, honest!" The man pleaded.

"Yes, we are." The captain relieved the man had come along, not to mention he held a quiet attraction for the guy. He was a hot man! James Carver thought and agreed that it might be worth getting to know the doctor more personally later…if he could hire him. No way he was letting this candidate slip away like the others had! Not to mention he made him hard just by looking at him, and made him picture all kinds of naughty things he liked to do with the demon hybrid; starting with finding a way to get him into his ass as soon as possible…James sighed at that thought . Being a born bottom had its perks and one of them was identifying a definite Top, and that man was a Top worthy of his dirtiest wet dream! "Come inside and we'd discuss wages."

"You'll hire me?" The Demon man asked in disbelief.

"Hell, yeah, I will. You are just what the doctor ordered, no pun intended. I've needed a doctor for months and you fit the bill just fine." James said then groaned as his dark eyes zeroed in one his erection like a homing laser. He also fit the bill for other less pure purposes as well, James moaned internally.

"I'm sure I do." The demon man smiled wickedly and licked a lip, making the captain groan again. "And you fit the bill, too."

"For what?" James asked in surprise.

"Let's go inside and discuss that as well…" He said in return then smiled seductively. "I have many skills, you will find them all very…useful." His eyes stayed on James's hardening groin to illustrate what skills he might also find useful. A hint neither man missed and they continued to flirt as they went in to work out the details. And maybe scratch a few itches the other might suddenly have learned they had and never knew they did before…

In the meantime, Dean explained he couldn't pay a steady wage but he made good money with the cargo business and the bounty hunting, and they would get an equal cut of the earnings from that. He'd provide shelter, food, and all basic necessities as well. He let Zane get in contact with Dorian about a job with her ship and she immediately agreed to hire him. They were in need of a doctor, too, just as Dean had known they were. She also found it amusing that she was adding another incubi to her crew and told Dean he had planned this…to which he joked he had and he was indeed a clever criminal mastermind, wasn't he?

Dorian and he bantered some more before signing off and agreeing to bring Zane to her ship the next day. She was berthed on a planet nearby and would wait for him.

"Thanks for this, we really needed the job." The group said in turns with grateful tears in their eyes. "It's just lonely…being as the only ones that really like us are our mates and our folks…everyone else is scared by us. We were born on Earth like your mate was, but from a mated pair of Succubi and Incubi. We hid our true selves for years before this; then all it took a blood test to destroy all of that for us. Could we be friends someday? Maybe?" Zoe asked with a hopeful look at him.

"Definitely see us being friends. As long as you don't mind vampires, werewolves, and mostly Zoricians as your friends…" Dean offered and she nodded with the others and smiled.

"I don't mind them. I'm an odd one, too, so I should fit in quite nicely here." Zoe said and soon was led to her quarters, the last available one he had. He smiled at that thought.

He had a full crew now; they all suited his ship life just fine.

And Zoe and her mate would come in very useful later on, he was sure of it.

Zane would be just what Dorian needed for her ship as well…both he and Dorian had everything but a doctor; they'd been needing one for ages now. And now that they had one, they knew things would be much better for their crew on hunts and such; in case they got injured or hurt.

Both were very qualified for the job really…

James however found himself inviting the demon man to his quarters for drinks soon after hiring him and discovered just a few of the skills his new doctor possessed, and as he came from the demon fucking him hard and mating to him instantly, he also discovered just how useful his 'skills' could be in the end…specifically his own.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
